Injustice
by Superboy19
Summary: My own take on the Injustice story, with several differences. Including the origin of Superboy. - On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**I had to edit this because I used Metropolis a few times when it was supposed to be destroyed and I'm sorry for the mess up.**

 **Before I start I wanted to explain why I'm posting another ongoing story while I still have the other two to finish. It's because I've been watching Comicstorian's videos and whenever I try to right for the YJ fanfic I want to write my own version of Injustice, and I can't even begin to create a Naruto story when the only story I can think of is DC.**

 **I hope that be writing this chapter I can get back to the other two and continue the 3 series.**

 **…**

 **My Injustice Universe is different from the one of DC so keep that in mind when reading, although it will have a lot of similarities, especially at the start.**

A massive nuclear explosion obliterates Metropolis, leaving only the most distant buildings standing, the mushroom cloud rising into the sky. The Justice League trying desperately to help everyone as they panicked.

"…lois…" Superman floating above the city mumbles as he stares at Lois's body. Tears running down his cheeks as he grieved the death of the love of his life, horrified with himself as a result of his action which led to her death.

It didn't take long for him to reach the bottom of the crater, where Wonder Woman approached him.

Without saying a word Superman hands Lois's body to Wonder Woman and he takes off at top speed, heading toward the other League members. "Where is he?!" Superman demands.

"Batman took him to Gotham, he's questioning him now" Green Lantern (Hal) informs him.

Again, without saying anything Superman flies off, heading directly to Gotham.

 **…Gotham Police Station**

"Why? Why'd you do it Joker?" Batman asked, his hands on the table as he leaned over, looking down on the pale faced clown.

"Because I was bored. Me and you, we have fun but I got bored of always, loosing. What'd you think he'll become if I put him through what happened to you? You became a ball of angst but Superman is different, a god who has deluded himself into thinking he's a man. What will he turn into?" Batman grabbed him by his collar and pulled him over the table.

"Even for you Joker some things can't be corrupted."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker started to laugh, refusing to answer anything else when suddenly.

*CRASH*

He comes through the wall, tossing the table that was between and his target at the wall shattering it. Batman blocks his path, "Superman! Stop, I'll handle this" he pleads with his friend, but just like the table Superman tosses him aside, careful not to harm his friend.

"The big blue boy himself" the Joker laughs maniacally as Superman grabs him by his collar. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" his laughing is cut short when Superman pushes his hand through his chest horrifying Batman as he watches the lifeless body of the Joker hit the ground.

"Wha-What have you done?" Batman asks with terror in his eyes.

 **…Fortress of Solitude**

Sitting alone several days later Superman was grieving for the loss of his wife, his arm still stained with the blood of the Joker. Floating in the air were several screens each showing the news. With his disappearance and the destruction of Metropolis the world was in chaos.

"What has the world come to?" he asks himself, studying the screens. "How do I stop this?" he had lost faith in himself after Lois died because he fell for the Jokers tricks.

"No more"

 **…Bialya, the city of Gared**

A little girl was running through the war-torn streets, tears running down her cheeks. She was running past the broken buildings, destroyed by the tanks that were several dozen metres away.

*KRAKOOM*

Suddenly Superman comes crashing down onto the tanks tearing them apart, then using his speed stops a shell that was fired at the girl with his bare hands. "Are you okay?" the girl smiles back at him, relieved that she was safe. Everyone felt that way, all the civilians stopped running as Superman tore each of the tanks apart and broke the guns that the soldiers were using.

"Don't worry, I'll stop this war" he takes off landing on the outside the door to the safehouse the president was hiding inside.

The guards aimed their guns at Superman, but their bullets deflect off his invulnerable skin and then with a single clap of his hands they were all thrown backward.

He grabs the president by his jacket and takes off, "I want a word."

He takes him down into the city and drops him in front of the citizens. "These are the people you're supposed to protect."

"No… please you can't do this" he pleaded.

"Actually, I just realised that I can, I understand that now" as he pushed him into the dirt, leaving him to the people Wonder Woman landed next to him.

"Superman, there are cameras" she pointed to the people as they held up cameras.

"Good"

"Are you planning on addressing the world?"

"Yes"

"Then not now" she puts her hand on his chest and stops him. "The world will hear you, but not here, not in the middle of all this looking like that. First wash, clean of the dirt, scorch marks and the shrapnel then shave."

"You're right" he rubs the beard.

"Good, I'll call a press conference when you're ready at the UN."

He flies off, but she doesn't while watching him leave she mutters something, "and when you do I'll finally get to hear you say what I've been waiting to hear for years."

 **…New York**

Several hours had passed since Superman decided to address everyone, he had taken that time to get everything in order and talk to his parents, telling them what he was planning to do.

Superman was standing behind a podium, Wonder Woman behind him. A crowd of reporters in front of them and several cameras set up around them.

"I'm sorry… we failed you, but that won't happen again. My name… my real name is Clark Kent, for years I've been a reporter at the Daily Planet. I've spent too much of my time writing about the evil in the world, and as a hero I've spent too much of my time reacting to the evil that already exists when I should've been preventing it in the first place." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, Wonder Woman touched his back reassuring him.

"What happened three days ago, a failure that cannot be repeated. Monster can no longer roam freely among us, early today I stopped this man." Wonder Woman threw the president onto the stage, in front of the podium in full view of the cameras.

"This man, who was supposed to protect his people turned his weapons against them. He is a criminal and should've been stopped sooner, but as a result of his country's independence we were unable to involve ourselves because of the diplomatic implications. He will be tried as a criminal and to all those that would do the same with their power will suffer the same fate, I don't care about your lands, titles or beliefs. I don't care about your petty squabbles. I don't care if you're a madman or a terrorist, a king or a president. You have no right to take the lives of the innocent. I am calling for an immediate worldwide ceasefire, an end to all war and if you do not comply I will stop you."

He glared at the camera in front of him, the camera that was currently streaming all around the world.

He then left with Wonder Woman.

 **…Smallville**

Martha and Jonathan Kent were getting ready for bed. Jonathan in the bed while Martha finished brushing her teeth. "We need to talk to him before he takes this whole thing too far" Jonathan stated as he switched off the TV and slipped under the sheets along with his wife.

"I know"

While they were talking, outside in the fields there was a team of heavily armed special ops soldiers waiting for their next order. "Move toward the house" a voice ordered over the mic. They complied and moved forward, two of them approaching the front door while other groups moved to windows, the barn and the back door.

They burst inside, half of them heading upstairs while the other swept the bottom floor. "Hey!" Jonathan yelled as one of them dragged Martha from the bed, he lunged forward punching one of them in the face before tackling the one holding Martha to the ground.

"Martha run!" he yelled, she hesitated but then ran, Jonathan stopping them from following her.

She burst through the door, "CLARK!" she yelled just before a soldier tackled her, hitting her with a stun gun and knocking her out.

One of the soldiers removed his mask, revealing that he was in fact Mirror Master.

They took the two unconscious parents into the mirror world, Mirror master leaving behind a match to set the house on fire.

…

Superman arrived too late to save his parents or the house. He rushed inside the house and blew out the fire with a single blow. "Ma!?… Pa!?" he called out, already knowing that they weren't there.

He scanned the room for any clues, then the whole house making sure not to miss anything. "Nothing, not even tracks, it's like they disappeared." He noticed one of the mirrors on the floor, usually it was in the other room, above the fireplace but for some reason it was in the kitchen, two rooms from the fireplace.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Mirror Master!"

 **…Watchtower**

The Flash, Cyborg, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Nightwing, Shazam, Starfire and Wonder Girl were standing in front of Wonder Woman as she asked them for their help. "I know that you've all suffered, we all had loved ones in New York and some heroes that should be standing here with us that we will never see again." Starfire and Wonder Girl lowered their eyes. But Superman hasn't been mourning. He's been fighting. He suffered a tragedy and has been working to make sure that it can never happen again. However, in response to his actions his parents have been taken, he thinks by Mirror Master, but we can't know for sure."

"They're probably going to use them for leverage" Cyborg added.

"Yes, and that's why…"

"You don't need to finish that Diana. This world has been saved dozens of times by Superman, even before the League was made he was fighting massive threats that threatened the Earth. He's saved me more times than I can count. I-We owe him this much, and more. We'll do everything we can to help" Cyborg stated, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Thank you" Wonder Woman thanked them.

"Where do we start?" Hal asked.

"We need to track down the Rogues, if it was Mirror Master then they probably know where he is" Cyborg accessed the computer. "Flash, go find Cold, find out anything you can. Hawkman and Hawkgirl you're on Weather Wizard. I'll go talk to Captain Boomerang. Shazam, Grodd might know something so you can find him see what he knows." He brought up another panel and the teleporter began to light up "I'll send you all to Central City."

Those that had been given a target stepped into the teleporter, but Cyborg stopped before entering "Find Raven, she'll be key if we want to prevent him from escaping when we do find him." Then he entered the teleporter.

 **…Central City**

The Flash found Cold in seconds, crashing through the door he dodged the blasts from Cold's gun and vibrated his hand, cutting the gun in half. "Talk Cold, where is he?" he demanded to know.

"Like I'm gonna tell you Flash."

"You have no weapon, what're you gonna do?"

"About that, I got an upgrade" suddenly ice spread over his arms and he blast Flash with it directly. "A gift from a friend."

"Sounds like an interesting friend, you'll have to tell me about them later, but right now the only thing I want to know is where Mirror Master is."

They started to fight. To prevent the Flash from getting close he froze the area in front of him so that the Flash couldn't get traction.

But while they fought, elsewhere in the city Cyborg was entering an abandoned subway tunnel, he had manged to track Captain Boomerang there and when he scanned the area he detected the criminal crouched behind a pile of rubble. "I know you're there."

"We'll shit" Boomerang complained, stepping out of his hiding place and into view.

Without hesitation he threw one of his boomerangs at Cyborg, which exploded when it hit him.

Both of them used ranged attacks, Cyborg using his cannon while Captain Boomerang threw his boomerangs.

The others were in fights as well, but the first to win theirs was Shazam, his incredible powers made it impossible for the Gorilla to fight back. "Tell me!" he grabbed hold of Grodd, wrapping one arm around his neck and choking him.

'I don't know human" although he was talking to Shazam psychically it was still obvious that he was struggling. Shazam knew that he was telling the truth and dropped him, letting the massive ape run while he contacted the others.

"Grodd didn't know anything, did any of you find anything?" he asked.

"No" Cyborg responded, holding Captain Boomerang by the throat with one hand.

"No" Hawkgirl responded a second later, her spouse tying Weather Wizard while she spoke.

The only one who didn't respond immediately was Flash, as his battle with Cold was reaching its end. He ran up the wall and down behind Cold, hitting him and knocking him over the ice that he had made, then he went back to the other side and began circling the rogue, hitting him several times every second making it impossible to fight back.

When it was over Cold was on the ground, tied up. "Where is he?"

"Alright… fine… he's probably at the bar, World's End in Keystone, but you might have a fight on your hands if you go there."

"Good to know." He let Cold go and raced to Keystone contacting the others while he ran.

 **…World's End, Keystone**

The bar was filled with supervillains, among them was Mirror Master, sitting with Heatwave. When Wonder Woman and Hal walked in everyone froze, turning to face the two heroes. "What the hell are you doin here!?" Heatwave asked, bending the fire from a match he was holding into two balls of fire in either hand.

"Great, he has powers now too" the Flash complained as he stepped inside with the others.

"We don't want any trouble, just you" Wonder Woman pointed at Mirror Master.

He immediately lunged toward the mirror that was behind the bar, he made it into the mirror but was immediately thrown out by Raven, "How?!" he asked, stunned.

"There isn't a dimension that exists where you can hide from me."

Heatwave suddenly blast Raven with his fire, forcing her to let go of Mirror Master. But this was a bad move, the villains all left, to escape the possible explosion. Hal made a construct, a hammer and used it to knock Heatwave into the wall then create a hand to hold him.

Wonder Woman tied Mirror Master up with her lasso. "Where are they?" she asked, the lasso began to glow, and he struggled against it.

"Bolivia… Salar De Uyuni" he struggled against the lasso but its magic was too strong and he gave her the answer she was looking for.

"Thank you" she hit him in the stomach, then dropped him. "Superman, we found them. Salar De Uyuni, Bolivia." She contacted Superman.

 **…Batcave**

While Superman freed his parents, Batman was sitting in his cave, Robin and Nightwing sparring while he analysed all the news footage.

"UNF!" Robin was knocked onto his back when Nightwing swept him off his feet.

"You need to watch your legs, that's where you leave yourself open the most." He put his staff on a bench and began unfastening his bracers. "You always aim for the killing blow, which I'm trying not to take it personally, but its not all about the vital areas, aiming for the legs and arms can also be effective, immobilise your opponent and taking them down becomes a lot easier."

"I'm just trying to be effective."

"True, but if you do succeed you might be killing someone who deserves a second chance. Those second chances are harder if they end up seriously injured or dead."

While Nightwing checked his phone, Damian threw the baton he was using at Nightwing's head.

"That's not very sporting" Superman smiled as he caught the baton.

"Wha…?"

"Superman? What're you doing here?" Nightwing asked.

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, he's on the computer, doing his usual news thing. Brooding even more than usual."

"Alright, I'll go talk to him."

Robin stopped Superman before he could walk down the stairs to Batman. "I just wanted to say thanks, this place, Gotham, it feels much safer now that the Joker is gone." Nightwing's eyes narrowed as he heard what Robin said.

"Dick, could you take Damian somewhere, me and Bruce need to have a chat?"

"Sure… but is everything okay?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"It will be."

He walked down the metal stairs. Batman closed all the windows he had open in a hurry, preventing Superman from seeing them.

"Where were you? I asked for help, everyone else was there but not you. Not my best friend, why not?"

"I was dealing with something important."

"What more important than my parents?! You of all people should know…!" he yelled angrily.

"You need to stop Clark" he cut Clark short.

"Stop what? Stop helping. Stop bringing dictators to justice, stop saving lives?" he spoke more quietly, trying not to be too threatening.

"You're scaring them, all of them, soon you'll be no better than the criminals that you stop."

"I'll never be like them" he said angrily. "Besides they need to be scared, to scared to pull the trigger, too scared to hurt one another. You taught me that" this shocked Bruce with his comment.

"Clark… I"

"You'd do the same thing is you were in my position… if you could do what I can."

"You killed someone Clark!"

"I did! But you didn't, every time that madman lived, every time you let that madman live you condemned innocent people to die. It was one death to save millions, we should've done it sooner!"

"It always starts with one!" he turned his head so that he was no longer looking at Superman. "Justification is always how it starts. But after you justify it once you can do it again, and again. It becomes easy, the line between right and wrong blur."

"That won't happen" Superman assured him before leaving. Batman watched him leave then when he was sure that he was gone he brought up another set of windows, files on possible allies. Catwoman, Huntress, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, The Atom, Captain Atom, Aquaman.

"What is that sir?" Alfred asked as he entered.

"A list. As much as I want to believe Superman can change I need to prepare for the worst, that includes gathering people to help me. Alfred, I need you to take sensitive supplies from the cave and the mansion to the backup cave."

"Right away master Bruce."

 **…Batcave 2.0**

Batman was inside his new cave, somewhere in Gotham with Alfred and Nightwing. There were several dozen crates yet to be unpacked and it didn't look complete in any sense. There was only one vehicle there, the batplane, an older model that he hadn't used in years.

"Moring Bruce" Lucius Fox enters. He was pushing a large metal container.

"Lucius, it's good to see you" Nightwing greeted him warmly.

"It's good to see you too. I've finished the new suit, but do you have any idea who's going to wear it?"

"Not yet, I'll decide that later. For now, we need to focus on getting everyone and everything together."

Lucius immediately started working, setting up the tech in the cave while Nightwing sorted through the weapons they had. Alfred made a manifest of everything they had.

While they set up the new cave Superman and those aligned with him had been cracking down on war, they even took the nuclear weapons that each country had, storing them somewhere else. Whenever one country tried to attack another they were there to stop them. Some agreed with what they were doing, actually the majority did, but some had already realised what was happening.

 **…Gotham**

"Tonight, on Gotham 2, our continued coverage of a nation divided. While our poles suggest that most of Gotham supports Superman's drastic changed there are plenty that are against it" Julie Chandler, a news reporter stated as she appeared on the news.

"Tonight, we are joined by our guest, Doctor William Miles, a more vocal opponent to Superman's changes. Thank you for being here…" she turned to face a man cloaked in shadow, expecting the lights to turn on, puzzled when they didn't she turned to the camera "I'm sorry, we seem to be experiencing some issues with the lights."

"I… I'm so sorry… I couldn't" a strange voice came from the shadow. Julie turned horrified by who emerged, Two-Face. In one hand was a gun and in the other, was a coin.

He flipped the coin, catching it and closing his hand around it. Aiming the gun at them he stared at his hand. "I tried to stay away… but the coin, it wouldn't let me… I had to come here… I had to do this."

Julie's brother, Chandler tried to shield his sister as Two-Face opened his hand, but before he could see the coin it disappeared. "What?" he cried out in despair, desperate for the answer "Tell me!"

The gun in his hand began to melt, he dropped the gun and backed away as he spotted the familiar red cape and 'S' shield, Superman had arrived and standing beside him was the Flash, holding the coin.

"Good… you can… you can tell me the answer, what did it say?" he asked desperately.

"No" Superman slapped him into the wall, before he could get to his feet the Flash took him away.

"Superman! Thank you… I thought we were…"

"It's okay" he put his hand on Julie's shoulder. "I'm glad your both okay, but I need to-"

"Wait!"

"Julie, he said he had to go."

"I know, but I just want to ask a few questions. As a journalist I'm sure you understand, I want to better inform the public."

"We've met before, haven't we?"

"Yes, at the Pulitzers, you were… well, Clark Kent was nominated. You were good but your wife she was better."

"Yes, she was, she teased me about it for weeks after she won."

"Did she know?"

"That I was Superman. Yes, I told her before we were married."

"Do you think that she would approve of your… more proactive role with the world that you've undertaken?"

"Yes. Or at least I hope so. In a way I'm doing this for her… so that what happened to her never happens again, but also something she said to me before she died, her last words. Save the World. And that's what I plan on doing."

"It's been widely reported that after the explosion you killed the Joker, is that true or false?"

"It's true."

"I doubt there's anyone alive that disagrees with that choice. That you did the wrong thing."

"I wish that was true, but there are still those that disagree with what I did and defend those psychopaths. It's why I'm in Gotham today, there's something wrong with this city. They're like a sickness. These sick and twisted individuals whom have hurt your city time and time again, they cannot be allowed to do so anymore. Their illness can no longer be an excuse for these terrible acts, you deserve to know that you can be safe, that they can't hurt you again."

 **…Batcave**

While he was giving his speech, Batman was listening in the original Batcave. "Get the plane ready" he instructed Nightwing.

"Why? Where are we going?" Robin asked.

"I know why he's in Gotham."

 **…Gotham 2 Studio**

"One of these madmen left a permanent scar on this world, because he couldn't be contained, because they thought it was a better idea to treat him. No more. Me and my fellow members of the League have decided that it is better to take them away from you, away from Gotham so that they can't hurt you again."

 **…Batcave**

"My god" Nightwing suddenly realised what Superman was planning and they all sprinted to the plane.

"What? What's happening?" Robin asked, following them.

"They're going to Arkham" Nightwing answered him.

Robin stopped and folded his arms. "So what?"

"We don't have time for this Damian. We need to go, now" Batman opened the cockpit and climbed inside.

"Sure, okay, I'll get in as long as we're helping Superman rather than going to stop him."

"We need to leave, now" Batman ordered him.

"Have you even considered that you might be wrong, even for a second?" he paused, noting the expression on his father's face. Scoffing he stood firm, refusing to get in the plane.

The plane left without him.

 **…Gotham 2**

While they were arguing Superman ended his speech. "I promise that I'll make it, so they can never hurt you again" before departing.

"Thank you, Superman" Chandler muttered as he watched the hero fly away.

 **…Arkham Asylum**

"Thank you for returning Mr Dent, we appreciate this Superman" one of the doctors thanked Superman, as he and Diana escorted Dent to his room. "He's at a very important stage in his treatment that-"

"You misunderstand Doctor, we're not returning him. The League has lost faith in this facility and we have come to take the inmates to a new facility, one more equipped to hold them" Wonder Woman interrupted.

"You don't get to decide that; your powers don't mean that you can make those kinds of choices."

"Your right doctor they don't" Wonder Woman and Superman turned to see Batman and Nightwing, Batman was the one who spoke.

"Well, you were right. He's exactly where you said he would be" Wonder Woman turned to someone standing behind Superman, obscured by Superman's large figure.

"Standing with the monsters. However, with only two of them they shouldn't pose any threat."

"Damian… no" Nightwing muttered, both he and Batman were stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

**…Arkham Asylum**

"Robin, what're you doing?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm standing with heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg, while you stand with villains, Killer Croc, Zsasz and Mad Hatter. Who's really on the wrong side."

Wonder Woman whispered as she spoke into her com "Cyborg are you patched in?" she waited for a response. "Alright, open door eighty-three. Zsasz."

The door that was in front of Zsasz opened, but before anyone could take a step he disappeared. "What happened to him?" Nightwing asked.

"Flash" Batman answered.

"Cyborg, door eighty-four's next. Mad Hatter."

The same happened with Hatter. Cyborg entered the room. "Stop this, no more doors" Batman warned them, but Cyborg ignored him and was about to open the Riddler's door when Batman touched a button on his utility belt which caused Cyborg to collapse in pain.

"What did you do?" Wonder Woman asked crouching to check on her friend.

"Stop it Batman!" Superman demanded.

"Argh!" Damian ran forward, kicking Nightwing out of the way, then attacking Batman. He immediately started losing, but he managed to tap the button and rip the device from Batman's belt.

Cyborg recovered. "Thank you… Robin."

"Don't mention it."

"Batman, now you'd resort to hurting your friends" Superman said.

"It was obvious you weren't going to stop. You can't do this Superman."

While the two rehashed the argument they already had about ethics Cyborg resumed opening the cells, and the Flash continued to take some of the villains.

But, after only a few of them were taken all the doors suddenly opened and the flash ran into Killer Croc, getting thrown backward.

A massive fight began, all the villains and inmates pitted against the heroes.

Solomon Grundy crashed through the floor, grabbing Damian by his head and slamming him against the floor. Rather than being helped by Batman as you might expect, Superman burned a hole through Grundy's torso and tore the hand apart that was holding onto Damian.

 **…Elsewhere in Arkham**

Green Arrow was running furiously down the halls, toward the control room.

He found Harley Quinn, pressing all the buttons that correlated with the cells, laughing manically. "Oh, hello Greenie."

"Harley, I'm gonna need you to back away from the controls." She sighed and pushed against the desk, rolling backward on the chair.

He looked at the screen and fired an arrow at Harley, which expanded into a net, attaching her to the wall so that he could help the others.

He jumped over Croc and fired several arrows that knocked out some of the inmates.

But in the midst of the fight Nightwing and Robin started to argue. "You should be standing with us Robin."

"Not when you're wrong. Not when Superman is right, the Joker deserved to die, and his way is better, we can't just expect them to get better after therapy, look at the Joker, he turned his therapist into a villain."

"Killing isn't the answer Robin, it goes against everything we were taught."

"You were taught! I was taught by my Grandfather first, he trained me to be a weapon, to kill! Batman showed me another way! But I agree with Superman on this!" in his anger he tossed a baton at Nightwing.

Typically, Nightwing would've been able to catch it, but he was too distracted, and it hit him in the head, knocking him out and then unable to fight back Killer Croc slashed him, cutting into his flesh deeply.

"Nightwing!" Batman rushed to his side, his blood pouring from his wounds. He tried to patch him up as best he could, but he needed to get him out of there.

"I… I didn't mean to" Damian ran over.

"Get away from him!" Batman pushed his son back.

The last of the inmates were defeated, tied up and when the other leaguers arrived they put they in the back of several armoured trucks. Superman grabbed Damian, holding the boy closely "It wasn't your fault, he's not dead, I can hear his heartbeat. He'll be okay."

Superman waited for Flash to enter, "can you take Nightwing to the Watchtower, help him…"

"No!" Batman yelled. "You've done enough!"

"We're only trying to help Batman" Flash tried to help but Batman picked Nightwing up and took him to the plane.

 **…Batcave 2.0**

Batman had put Nightwing on a table, he was silent, trapped in a coma, while Alfred watched over him, sitting in an armchair.

Bruce was in another room, repeatedly striking a dummy, the bandages he had wrapped around his hands began ripping. Blood getting left on the dummy with every punch as he tried to rid himself of his frustration.

"Bruce!" a familiar voice called out to him. Selina Kyle, or better known as Catwoman. She ran over to Bruce and took his hands, dragging him away from the dummy. "What happened?" she asked.

"I…"

"Okay don't tell me, but just for once don't be Batman, don't be the mask." She held him close.

 **Over the next few weeks nothing gets better. Lex Luthor is discovered in a bunker beneath Metropolis with his head of security, he joins Superman as his best friend (he was never evil in this universe).**

 **…Batcave 2.0**

Sitting around a table were Batman, Catwoman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Huntress and Captain Atom. There was one more participating in their meeting. Aquaman, but he was communicating via an encrypted network.

"I'm sure you've all guessed why I've brought you here. To prevent Superman from going any further with all this, he needs to be stopped" Batman said.

"We know, and we're all ready. So, what's are plan of attack?" Captain Atom asked.

"I've heard they're developing a new weapon from an inside source. But we need to confirm what this weapon is, to do that we need to replace one of the members with a sleeper agent. Obviously Martian Manhunter will replace whomever we take" they all agreed.

"So how do we kidnap one of them?" Green Arrow asked.

"When multiple countries attack one another, they have to split up. Typically, the Hawks remain as a pair, we can take them and replace them, it's believable that Hawkman or girl could free the other and in that interval, we can replace one of them."

"Should be easy enough, but what if they don't split up?" Captain Atom asked.

"They will, count on it" Batman responded.

"Till then what do we do?" Huntress asked.

 **…Somewhere in Syria**

A terrorist group was hiding in a cave, hundreds of members moving crates of weapons and supplies into the caves tunnels. The terrorists were unaware that above them Hawkgirl and Hawkman were hovering with Wonder Woman.

But they weren't the only ones staying out of sight. In a nearby town, built less than a mile from the cave, Batman was atop the bell tower, watching with binoculars. Catwoman was by his side, the others positioned in the town nearby as well.

"Ready. They'll attack quickly. When they do Atom, you need to take Wonder Woman out of the equation, so we can get the Hawks alone. Manhunter, pick one and replace them."

"Understood" Captain Atom responded.

Wonder Woman and the Hawks flew toward the cave. The Hawks each attacked the fortified bunkers, but Wonder Woman never reached the ground, she was tackled by Atom.

Hawkman noticed and tried to follow, but Martian Manhunter threw Aquaman at him, knocking him out of the sky by grabbing one of his wings so that he couldn't fly. "Get off me!" Hawkman tried to toss him off but Aquaman was strong enough to hold on until they crashed.

"Sorry, but we need you" Aquaman stated as he punched Hawkman, followed by Manhunter slamming him into the sand with all his strength. "Is he out?"

"Yes, I just need a second to look into his mind." Manhunter shifted his form, changing so that he had perfectly copied Hawkman.

Aquaman picked the unconscious Hawkman up and put him over his shoulder. "I'll take him back to the town." He ran off leaving Hawkman (Martian Manhunter) to help Wonder Woman.

With his help they overpowered Captain Atom, beating him into the ground (mostly Wonder Woman).

They were going to capture him when an arrow hit Wonder Woman, exploding and knocking her back. Then a Canary cry forced her to her knees while Huntress retrieved Captain Atom.

But it wasn't over. Hawkgirl had called the League and Flash arrived with Hal. Attacking Batman, Catwoman and Green Arrow.

They needed the plane to get back but with Hal and Flash there they couldn't risk revealing it.

"It's not too late. Join us" Flash pleaded as he stopped in front of Green Arrow.

"Sorry, but no. We won't follow you down that path."

Hal cut the conversation short by dropping a bus on Ollie, luckily, he was able to dodge, barely. "Flash, deal with them" he pointed to Huntress and Black Canary as they drove toward the town with Atom on the back of the bike.

"On it" he ran toward them, punching Huntress and knocking her off the bike. Then he took Captain Atom with him.

Canary tried to stop him but then Wonder Woman grabbed her by the leg and threw her against a rock. "I won't let you stand in his way."

"He's wrong Diana, you have to understand that."

"No, he isn't. I've been waiting for him to make this decision for years. Now that he has, I won't let you and Batman stop him" she kicked Canary then punched her.

"This is over" she wound up to punch Canary when Huntress put two devices over her ears. She immediately fell down, unable to move because of the electric current running through her body.

"Come on, we have to help the others" Huntress helped her to her feet and together they went to the town riding the bike.

Flash beat Catwoman, Hal beat Green Arrow, both of whom were knocked out. But it wasn't all loss for them, Wonder Woman was also beaten. But the two Hawks still remained in the fight, along with the Flash and Hal.

Batman had snuck away with Selina and Ollie, putting them in the plane while all of them were distracted by the arrival of Black Canary and Huntress.

While he was in the plane he received a call from the President. "What is it, I'm not trying to be rude but we're in the middle of a fight."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know we're sending you some help, a new member to your team. One you can trust."

"Who?"

"Metallo, a recent experiment to try and build a weapon to fight Superman, unfortunately with the League he wouldn't be able to beat Superman, but as part of your team he might be effective."

"How can I trust he won't be reporting to you everything we do?"

"Because, I can't trust the government. There's no guarantee that Superman hasn't infiltrated already, and it won't be long before he comes for us, the experiment was off the books and those involved have been scattered."

He ended the communication and a blip appeared on the radar. "Everyone we have a new ally arriving, according to the President they can help."

The members of the League gathered, Hawkman holding the unconscious Wonder Woman in his arms. "Where are Batman, Ollie and Catwoman?" Hal asked.

"We need to find him" Flash searched the area and came back. "Nothing, but I didn't complete my search. There's a chopper coming, no idea who's inside but they're probably here to help."

When the chopper landed, they were waiting, all except Hawkman who was asked to take care of Huntress and Black Canary. Because he was actually Manhunter though he let them get to Batman and the plane.

Aquaman also got to the plane at the same time. The remaining capable fighters were: Batman, Huntress, Black Canary, Aquaman and Captain Atom who was waking up.

They all watched as Metallo stepped out of the chopper, striking Flash, sending him flying through the air and then grabbed Hal crushing the hand with the ring on it. "Where's the Bat?" he asked as he glared at Hal.

"Let him go!" Hawkgirl struck Metallo, but her attack wasn't enough to beat him, it only knocked hi ma few metres and gave enough time for Hal to get to his feet and Flash to return. "We should call Cyborg, get the others here."

"Agreed" Flash nodded. "Cyborg, this is Flash. We've engaged Batman and his group, but someone else is here, and Wonder Woman's been knocked out."

 **…Watchtower**

Cyborg turned as Shazam and Superman returned from their mission. "Good, you're here. The others are in trouble. We need to help."

All three of them stepped into the teleporter.

 **…Syria**

As soon as they arrived Batman's eyes widened, having detected his arrival. "We need to go. Now" the others looked at him.

"What is it?" Canary asked.

"Superman, Shazam and Cyborg arrived. We need to leave. Atom get our new friend out of there, we have to go."

Captain Atom flew to Metallo, firing a massive blast at the Leaguers and grabbing Metallo. "Can you fly?"

"No."

"Then we have to go."

Metallo didn't resist and they went to the plane. They took off and were followed by Shazam and Superman. "Shazam and Superman! They're following!" Atom called out to Batman.

"Metallo, your power source is kryptonite isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any ranged capabilities?"

"Yeah" he smiled, opening the landing bay door. The green light in his chest grew more intense until a beam shot from his chest, hitting Superman. While he attacked Superman Atom blasted Shazam, knocking him backward, although it didn't beat him he had to help Superman.

They had escaped and gained a new member.

 **…Watchtower**

Superman and the others were back at the Watchtower, with the files displayed on the holo-computer, floating in the centre of the table, displaying the files on their new enemies. They didn't have much on Metallo, just his name and his power source.

"We need help" Flash suggested. "If he has people with him now I guarantee that he'll get more."

"Yeah, that stands to reason but who do we get. Who can we ask that'll be an asset" Wonder Woman added.

"Wonder Girl and Starfire helped us with your parents, so did Raven, they might be willing to join us. It's not as if the Teen Titans are together anymore" Cyborg suggested.

"I could ask the other Lanterns when they return but I doubt that the Guardians will support our change in tactics."

"Then we need to figure out how to keep them out of our business. Hal go to the Guardians and find out if they know anything yet" Superman ordered.

"You got it. I'll leave right after this meeting."

"I can ask Raven and the others. Is there anyone else?" Cyborg asked.

They thought for a moment. "We could ask Red Hood. He already thought the way we do now, and he was trained by Batman and the League of Shadows. He'd definitely be an asset" Lex Luthor suggested.

"Alright, then I'll go with Robin to talk to him." Robin nodded, acknowledging Superman's decision and grunting in agreement.

 **…Gotham**

Red Hood burst through a window, shooting at several thugs that blocked his path and then grabbed their leader. "Wait!"

Red Hood held him out over the three-floor drop. "I'm only gonna ask once, where's Black Mask?" he pointed a gun at his head.

"You ain't gonna kill me… bats don't kill…" the man struggled trying to get free.

"One, is doing that going to help. If you break free you'll fall. Two, do I look like the Bat to you?" he dropped the thug, letting him fall.

Inches away from the ground he stopped falling. His leg tied by a cord.

He hung there for a few minutes before Red Hood emerged. "See, I'd be happy to let you die, but I need info. Tell you what, you give me what I need, and I'll let you go. A chance to go straight. But you have to give me Black Mask first."

"Alright! Alright! He'll be at the harbour. He's getting a new shipment of guns, we lost the last one so he's overseeing it… please let me go" the thug pleaded.

Red Hood threw a Batarang at the top of the cord, it began beeping at a steady rate. "It'll detonate in two minutes, then you'll be free."

He got on his bike, which was in a nearby alley.

…

On his way to the harbour Robin drove next to him, also on a bike. "We need to talk Hood."

"No, we don't" he sped up.

Robin sped up as well. "You know what's happening. We want you to join us, we know you want the same thing."

"Do you even have a plan to beat Bruce?" Jason asked.

"Not yet, but we're expanding out team. Building one that can defeat father and his."

"Alright, help me get Black Mask, then I'll help you."

"This will only take a few."

"Yeah, he has quite a few men, so it probably will take a few minutes."

"I meant seconds."

"Unrealistic goal."

"I brought help."

"Help?"

"I'll gave you a few clues. He wears a red cape and a large 'S' on his chest."

"Seriously?" Red Hood said a little surprised.

…

The two Bat's arrived on the harbour, Robin using his batons to knock the criminals out while Red Hood used his bare hands.

*KATHOOM*

Superman arrived, sinking the ship filled with guns. "He's here" Damian commented as he watched two thin red beams burn through the thugs' guns and pick Black Mask out of the crowd.

"This is what you wanted right?"

"Yeah."

"We'll take him to our prison."

"You have a prison now? How is it any better than the places they already breakout of?"

"Our prison has superheroes guarding it. Besides if they break out the risk the same fate as the Joker" Robin responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **…Batcave 2.0**

"We have a problem!" Batgirl marched into the cave, where the others were all gathered, including their new teammate Metallo. "Superman just got Red Hood to join his team" she stated angrily.

"What?" Batman said stunned.

"Isn't he one of your Robins?" Green Arrow asked.

"Yes. But he already had the mindset Superman has now. He also has League of Shadows training. It doesn't surprise me that he's with Superman, but it does surprise me that he joined so quickly." Batman thought about it more, but Barbara broke his concentration.

"That's it! He's supposed to be a member of this family! We need to get him to join us!" she yelled.

"Barbara… are you okay?" Dinah asked, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's talk."

The two went into a different area of the cave while the rest of the team remained with Metallo. "So… now Dinah's dealing with that. Let's talk about you." They all turned their attention to Metallo.

"Alright fine. My name is John Corben, I volunteered for an experimental procedure that was meant to turn me into the perfect weapon against Superman, it was carried out when he recovered his parents and I was turned into… this" he gestured to his metallic body. "After he gained the support of all the other Leaguers it was clear I alone couldn't defeat him. The Kryptonite heart I have makes me perfect as a weapon to defeat him but with Wonder Woman and the others I can't get close enough to fight effectively."

"So, why did you join us?" Captain Atom asked.

"I knew I couldn't do it alone and the President agreed. Joining you was the best option. We know that Superman will make a move on the governments of the world and this team is the best chance at stopping him."

"Then let's get to work" Batman accessed his computer. "The best way to beat his team is to split them up, the hard part is doing that, especially now. Red Hood will expect us to try and split them up. We need to think differently. Find another way to beat them."

"Do we have anything from MM yet?" Green Arrow asked.

"Not yet, but I didn't expect anything this early, he has to adjust to his role first and find a way to contact us. That'll take time."

"Alright, till then what do we do?"

"Go back to your cities, act like normal. But avoid the League. I'm working on our own teleporter so that we can easily escape if attacked. It'll take a week to finish.

"You won't win" Hawkman taunted them from his cell. "Superman is right. Your ego is blocking you from the truth Batman. If you'd stopped Joker properly then you could've prevented everyone that deaths of everyone he killed. Hell! Barbara would still be wearing her cape if you'd stopped him the first time you met."

"Enough!" Batman slammed his fist against the glass. Barbara and Dinah had also re-entered the room to hear his outburst.

"The only reason you're so angry is because you know it's true." He sat down on the bench in his cell.

 **…Egypt**

Superman and was floating in the middle of a massive fire, the crash site of a military plane. "GL!" he called out for his absent comrade.

But Hal couldn't answer, he was busy, being pummelled by Black Adam. From the smoke Superman hit Adam, knocking him off Hal. Then Wonder Woman and he pinned him to the broken wing.

Shazam then arrived, pushing down on Adam with his foot while Wonder Woman tied her lasso around his neck. "What's the magic word?" she asked him, the lasso glowing, forcing the truth out of him.

"Sha…zam!" and the bolt of lightning that gave him his powers struck him, turning him back into his true self. Shazam's expression became one of horror as he began to age rapidly, aging until he was an old man.

"Please… let me…" Black Adam struggled against him, but without his powers he was weak, and they immediately covered his mouth, so he couldn't speak anymore.

"You could've killed him!" Shazam yelled as Hal was pulled from a pile of rubble.

"We didn't" Superman argued.

"But you could've! He hadn't transformed in centuries! He could've turned to dust and you knew that!"

"He wouldn't've stopped. If you question this then ask him yourself when we get him to his cell" Wonder Woman responded.

 **…Apokolips**

Darkseid was standing in a room, look out of a window at his fiery planet. "Father!" Kalibak opened the door and approached him. "The Kryptonian, he's changing. Putting an end to war through force with his allies."

"He seeks to become a dictator? Are you sure?"

Kalibak nodded. Darkseid thought for a moment before giving his answer. "Go. Kill the Kryptonian and take his planet." Kalibak bowed his head, then left.

 **…New York**

Superman and the other members of the League were getting ready to give a speech. Luther by their side, along with their newest members, Red Hood and Raven. "I am sorry. I'm sorry if our recent actions have frightened you. We should have spoken to you sooner. We have been acting as a team, trying to stop major threats. Men and Women, Governments and Regimes. They have killed, tortured and oppressed without any regard to the consequences for far too long. I get that my actions may seem to heavy handed coming from someone you see as an alien, but I was raised here on Earth since I was a baby. I don't remember my own home, in my mind this is my home, and I want nothing more than to protect it as best I can. Or actions, though they seem violent and overzealous have saved lives. The lives of sons, daughters, mothers and fathers who may've been lost in countless conflicts are free to go home and live their lives in peace. My friend Lex Luthor" the two glanced at each other, smiling. "He reminded me that we hadn't told you why we are doing all that we have. Why we suddenly changed our methods. His idea was to give you a message. Our message is simple. You. All of you are important and we just want you to be safe. This is the best way to do that."

Lex Luthor put his hand on his shoulder. "Well done" he whispered under his breath knowing that his friend would be able to hear it despite the cheering of the crowd.

The League all smiled, showing their support for what Superman was saying. The next to speak was Lex Luthor. "Just over a month ago the world changed. A terrible event rocked the world, changing the perspective of many. As the result of one man's cruel actions millions were killed. Millions of people with bright futures. Since that day the heroes that stand here behind me have been working tirelessly to help ensure this never happens again. The fight for truth and Justice. But we cannot let them do this alone, this is our world too. We may not have superpowers with the power to lift mountains, but what we can do is support and help maintain the peace that heroes like the League achieve. That's why I'm putting my weight. The weight of my company behind the League. Supplying them with technology and personnel." He held out his hand and several dozen soldiers walked out, forming several lines. They wore helmets that obscured their faces, were equipped with high-tech weaponry.

The people cheered as the forces were presented.

…

"We're using an army now?" Shazam asked, slightly alarmed.

"No. Lex is using it to support the areas that we help. Despite how strong we are we can't be everywhere at once, especially not with Batman out there." Cyborg replied as they walked to the others.

"But… have you ever thought this might be wrong?"

"You're still hung up on what happened with Black Adam aren't you?"

"Yes…no…maybe" he hesitated to give a real answer.

"Well don't be. We're doing the right thing Billy. It just seems off because it's new. Give it time and you'll realise this was the way we should've been doing it from the start. And if you're looking for reassurance look to the people. They're cheering. They agree."

 **…Luthor's secret Lab**

Luthor arrived, via teleportation, in his lab, a secret lab that was lined with lead and no one but he knew where it was. There was another scientist there. T. whom was working on something. "Hello doctor. How's our project coming along?"

"Well, I already brought my previous children online and with him we might have a chance" the android that he was working on was Red Tornado. But he was only half built, a large portion of his face missing.

"I think we need to rethink or strategy. Rather than fighting him head on we should create a team, one that can contend with their combined powers."

"Why? If we get him alone the three of them can beat Superman."

"That's if we can get him alone, ever since it happened Wonder Woman hasn't left his side, nor has Robin. If we have a chance at defeating him then we need to provide backup for your children" he was hesitant to call them children.

"Alright, but who do we turn to?"

"I'm not sure, but we have three options. The first is to backup Batman, give them to him. The second is to give them to the resistance."

"Resistance?"

"Yes. I've been tracking a Steel, it appears he's been building a force of his own. The final option we have is to make our own. Starting with my project."

"The clone? That project isn't guaranteed, and look how the first one turned out" he pointed to a container which held a pale Superman, frozen stiff.

"These will be different. I've put more thought into it. Besides he can still become an asset."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By showing the remaining heroes that Superman is still vulnerable."

 **…Apokolips**

Kalibak was assembling Parademons, waiting to attack Earth when his brother Grayven called out to him. "Brother, why are you preparing an attack?" he asked.

"The Kryptonian has grown soft. I would take advantage of it."

"Then take me with you. Combine our forces and lay waste to their planet. We can present it to our father together."

"Fine." Kalibak agreed and they amassed their troops before opening several boom tubes that led to the major cities of Earth with the highest populations. Two of those cities were Gotham and New York, chosen not because of their population but because of the heroes guarding them.

Grayven stepped through the portal that led to Gotham and Kalibak went to New York.

 **…Gotham**

Grayven stood atop Wayne tower, his Parademons rained on the city. Their assault was merciless, the police tried as best they could to fight back, forming perimeters to block the Parademons advance but they were torn apart by their vast numbers, and with Grayven he was impossible to stop.

Batman's team mobilised. Captain Atom and Metallo headed straight for Grayven while the others fought Parademons. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Huntress all in Star City and Aquaman was defending his home, Atlantis.

"Batman!" Red Robin jumped off a roof, throwing several Batarangs at several Parademons.

He landed next to Batman and smiled.

"Tim?!" Batman said a little shocked.

"Yeah. Of course I'm here, I came as soon as I could." The two started fighting again, battling against dozens of Parademons. "I'm also joining your little team by the way."

"Thank you"

 **…New York**

Superman and his team had to split up. The ones in New York were Superman, Robin and Red Hood. There were also members of their private military there holding the area around Lexcorp. Superman and the two members of the Bat family were hunting for the leader.

They found Kalibak on the roof of the Empire State building. "Kryptonian! I've heard you've weakened." He then blasted Superman in the chest, knocking him into the building below. "Hah! I knew it was true… oh… shit"

*KATHOOM*

Superman grabbed him and began pummelling Kalibak. Kalibak tried to fight back but he wasn't able to even land a single hit.

Unlike Superman the building wasn't indestructible, and the floors gave way with each blow they fell through another floor and when they hit the ground floor a massive explosion radiated from the ground floor that knocked the Parademons that were around them away from it.

"I… I yield" Kalibak struggled to say as Superman held him by the throat. "Attacking Earth! Killing innocents! No! You get to walk away! You don't get to give up that easy!"

"With that look I didn't expect you to" he pressed a controller he had, and another boom tube opened in each country and the number of Parademons in each city doubled.

"NAARGH!" Superman yelled as he burned all the Parademons that were nearby.

"Are you okay?" Flash asked running over to him.

"Yeah… but I need to talk to you" time slowed as they both entered superspeed.

"This isn't-"

"I know, I know, but you're the only one that I can talk to fast enough for it to matter. If I told you that I could end all of this. All the pain. All the suffering in a matter of moments would you agree with me?"

"Are you asking me to give you permission to kill them? Because if you are… I can't… but I don't see another way."

"Thank you" Superman flew into space. Floating next to the sun for a moment before turning back to Earth. With more speed than he had ever used he entered the atmosphere, his body began to heat up and he was coated in fire. He held out his fists, pointing them forward and flew through every Parademon that he could blasting those around it with heatvision, holding nothing back.

"He did it… finally" Wonder Woman mumbled as she watched the remains of the Parademons.

"No… Clark… no" Bruce mumbled, horrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I'm going to be introducing a lot of new characters over the next few chapters as more people get involved. I thought the idea that there were only really two sides during the whole Injustice event was a bit unrealistic, there would be more parties involved that wanted different things. Because of that I'm going to be using some names that aren't widely known and for that reason you might need to google.**

 **If you don't know some of the heroes go to:  
wiki/DC_Comics_Database  
dc-comics/4010-10/characters/?page=1 **

**…Watchtower**

Superman was with Wonder Woman, looking at the Earth. "I killed so many."

"You did the right thing. You save billions of lives. People are chanting your name. Making banners. Don't blame yourself for killing them. It was the right choice Clark" she reassured him, putting her hand on his shoulder and looking at him tenderly.

"You're… you're right. I should've been doing this from the start. But I can't be everywhere. We need more people like us, willing to do the right thing."

"There aren't any like us."

"Not yet" Hal declared as he entered. "What you did. More will follow your example and when they do we'll convince them to join us. Clark we're with you. We'll support you. We believe that what you're doing is right."

"Thank you, Hal. You're a true friend." Hal smiled back at him.

"When did you get back?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A few minutes ago, but I didn't come with good news. I barely got out of there. Thanks to John I escaped. The Guardians aren't happy, they're going to stop you. They'll send an advanced team to talk first but if we don't back down they'll send the entire corps here to force us."

"Now getting more allies is a must" Wonder Woman commented.

"Yeah. There are two new lanterns on Earth, Jessica Cruz and Simon Baz. They're both inexperienced but they might join us against the crops and after me and John can train them."

"I could talk to Donna. She might be willing to join as well"

"Good thinking Diana. Wonder Girl is strong." Superman agreed with her idea. "Hal, contact John and get him to visit those other two. But what about Kyle and Guy?"

"They won't join. Guy confirmed that when I went to Oa. He stands with the corps and Kyle's missing. Apparently, he was injured on his last mission and is hiding out."

"What about Carol. Could she help?" Superman asked.

"Maybe. But that isn't a sure thing either."

"What about the metal men. We could reprogram them to work with us without question. They'd add to our total. Gold, Tin, Lead, Iron. Mercury, Platinum and Copper. But we'd have to find Magnus first."

"Shouldn't be difficult" Cyborg entered. "I've been keeping tabs on him for a while. I can find him. It shouldn't be hard either to reprogram them."

"How long have you been there?" Hal asked.

"You were coming up with good ideas, I didn't want to ruin the flow."

"Makes sense. So, we're gonna get two lanterns, a Wonder Girl and the Metal Men. Enough to make a difference. Ask Jason too, he might know someone."

 **…Ruins of Metropolis**

"He said he'd meet us here, right? Where is he?" Bombshell asked.

Standing beside her was Steel. Wearing his trade mark armour. "Don't forget he has to avoid being seen. Being late is expected."

"Did you invite anyone else?"

"Yeah. I invited someone else."

They waited for another few minutes. A car pulled up beside them and Black Lightning got out fully suited up. "Sorry I'm late" he apologised.

"You're not the only one." Bombshell responded.

"I hope it's alright, but I brought someone else" he opened the door and Static got out. "His name's Static."

"Hi" Static waved.

"Hi" Bombshell waved back.

"Who're we missing" Black Lightning asked.

"Me" Major Force was standing behind him. Black Lightning was surprised but before he could do anything Steel stopped him. "No need to fight, I'm with you."

"We can't fight now. We need to establish a base here. Quickly. Before anyone notices" Steel said.

"A base? Why here" Static asks.

"Because it's the last place they'd look. In the outskirts of a ruined city, especially one with this much radiation. Speaking of we need to get you two protected" he points to Static and Black Lightning.

"I brought suits for us. The car has a radiation seal. We'll change while you start to look."

While they got changed the other three looked through the wreckage. They found a building, half buried in rubble, but the entrance was clear, and they managed to get inside.

"What is this place?" Bombshell asked as they looked around the dusty room. It looked like a lab. There were metal benches and pieces of equipment, some things were on the ground and on their side. It looked like whoever was there had left in a hurry.

"It's a lab. It looks like they had shielding to protect them, but it didn't block all of the blast" Steel replied.

 **…Somewhere in Space**

Kyle Rayner was flying through space. Following another lantern, Arisia Rrab who had found Rayner when she was on her own mission and got a call to return to Oa.

"Thanks for helping me"

"No problem. Lanterns should help one another."

Their rings began flashing and suddenly Rayner was hit by a yellow construct, knocking him into and asteroid. "Kyle!" Arisia called out to him.

She turned to see Sinestro, floating with six other yellow lanterns. "Where do you think your going?" he asked.

Green chain wrapped around some of the yellow lanterns. One broke free but the other three were thrown by Kyle. He then made a construct of a battle suit and began fighting with the others. "Arisia go! You have to get out of here!" he ordered her.

She tried to leave but she was blocked by an axe, one Sinestro had made.

"What do you want from us Sinestro?!" Kyle demanded to know.

"When you look at the Earth what do you see Lantern?"

"My home" he said a little confused.

"I see a potential ally. One that could crush your crops if I let it grow. With Superman taking power, enforcing justice in the way that I would."

"Hah! Sure. Superman would never-"

"Do you know why your crops is mobilising? It's because they're trying to stop Superman and his regime before they get a hold of the planet. One they can't break so easily." Sinestro floated toward Kyle, but before he could do anything more Green Lanterns arrived, and they were able to free their comrades.

Leading this group was Kilowog. There was a dozen of them, all ready for a fight, but Sinestro didn't agree. He left with his corps members.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet Rayner. We still have a fight ahead of us."

 **…Oa**

The last of the lanterns were arriving. Amassing near the main power battery, each of them charging their rings before they left. Kyle had charged his ring and was sitting on some steps with Arisia, his head in his hands. "I can't believe it. I'm gone for a year and when I come back my whole world has changed."

"What're you going to do?" Arisia asked.

"Wait till I get there and when I do I'll make my decision of which side I should be on."

 **…Fortress of Solitude**

Superman and Lex were standing together. "Are you done?"

"No. This will still take time" Lex lifted the goggles that were covering his face, put down his tools and removed his gloves. He picked up a glass that was beside him and took a gulp. Then he replaced all his equipment and resumed work.

"Will they work?"

"Yes, they should give the consumer increased physical traits near to your own, but they won't be the same, although the difference will be very small."

"Alright, I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me if you need anything."

"Sure."

Superman left the room to sleep. Leaving Luthor alone.

He put the pill in a glass cube and then started on another.

…

When Superman woke up he took a shower and came out to see less finishing another batch of pills. "Lex?" he asked, surprised by the number of pills.

"I found a way to produce more at a quicker rate. I had the time to make two hundred pills. This is the first one I completed" he tossed the pill he put in a glass cube to Superman. "You look better having slept finally. I bet that was the first time you've really been to sleep since it happened, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I just couldn't before."

"I couldn't make it months without sleep. You might be able to, but you shouldn't. You should try resting more often. After all, we have more members joining and with the Lanterns unavoidable you need to be fully rested."

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay you're right. But now I'm rested I'm going to go to the Watchtower, see if I can help."

"Alright, but don't forget your new pills, take these and show the others, I'll take the teleporter to my lab when I'm done here." He passed him a bag of several dozen pills.

"Sure."

 **…Watchtower**

Cyborg was waiting on the other side of the teleporter. "Superman. It's good you're here. We assembled the new team members and I've contacted Dr Magnus about the Metal Men, he's rebuilding them as we speak. Simon and Jessica have agreed to help, so has Donna. Flash even found another kid, goes by The Ray. He has light based powers and could also be a help."

"Sounds great. We're definitely making progress. And you weren't the only ones" he shows Cyborg the bag of pills. "Lex finished two hundred of these."

"That was fast" he said a little shocked.

"He was-"

"Really?!" Flash entered, surprised to see what they were looking at. "You really did it. We've come to making a super drug. This is what we do now?"

"Lex was already working on the tech before Metropolis. I supplied him with more Kryptonian technology. I know that this seems extreme-"

"Extreme doesn't even come close! What if these find their way onto the streets. What then? Everyone will be walking around with super strength. It's not going to make our problems go away. It's going to make them work."

"I want to make this world a safer place. These will help to do that."

"Ugh!" Flash sped into the teleporter, leaving the Watchtower.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah. He just needs to cool off. All this change is putting a lot of us on edge in different ways. Me and Wonder Woman have been all in from the start, but it'll take time for everyone to fully grasp all that's changed. Hal has done processing and is now in, that's obvious from his attitude since he's returned, Shazam still has doubts, and being a child that'll take time. Be patient." Cyborg reassured him.

"Thanks Cyborg, I'll keep that in mind. Where are the others?"

"In the briefing room."

The whole team was there waiting. Except the Flash and Lex. The newest members of the team were there as well. The Ray, Simon Baz, Jessica Cruz, Donna Troy and an unexpected guest, Arsenal, whom was brought there by Red Hood.

 **…Fortress of Solitude**

"Clark doesn't need some super drug Lex. You should know that" Martha Kent argued. "He needs to talk to someone."

"Mrs Kent. Your son feels that he needs this to better protect the world, to save as many people as possible. He's doing something more than we mere mortals can understand. More than we can comprehend."

"Don't give us that son. He's hurting. He's more hurt than he's ever been in his life and without someone to guide him on the right path he's going to spiral."

"What're you saying Mr Kent?"

"I'm saying that you need to do something. He lost control of his life when he lost Lois and he's going over bored trying to regain that control. It's similar to when we first discovered that he was different. He had a blanket when he was younger, he slept with it, he carried it with him everywhere. But one day he lost it. Clark was so upset that he jumped into the air, but instead of going a few centimetres high, he launched himself up for miles and landed in a field. The town thought it was an Earthquake. But it was a tantrum."

"Are you trying to tell me that Clark is a small child that's lost his blanket?"

"In a way. Yes. We need you to be there for him and stop him should the need arise."

"Actually… Mr Kent. I've already been doing that. Or at least I was. When this all started it overwhelmed me, I figured that I needed a contingency if this all went to far, do you think I should resume my plan?"

"Son, if you don't try to talk to him. If you don't prepare for the chance he doesn't stop all this, you need to be ready."

Lex called Morrow. "We're going to continue. Meet me at the lab."

 **…Watchtower**

"We're utilising Kryptonian Nano-tech to enhance the physical capabilities of ordinary people a thousand-fold. It's something that I and Lex have discussed for years, as a counter measure to face me if I were to lose control."

"So, it's what? A magic pill?" Arsenal responded

"If it makes it easier to understand then yes. They're magic pills. I'm sure we all have people that we can trust enough to have these, but remember to only take one, anymore and you'll put too much strain on the heart and other organs."

"We should draw up a list of candidates" Wonder Woman suggested.

"Wait a sec. You want us to ask our friends to police the world?" Jessica Cruz asked.

"Yes. But only the ones that want to, we don't want to force them into it."

"You want an army?" Simon Baz asked.

"It's not an army, more like a peacekeeping force. Like the crops" Hal assured him.

Superman divided the pills into equal portions. "Each of you take them, use them if you're ever outmatched. They're not only to protect the people but also you, so what happened in Syria never happens again."

"What if the wrong people get their hands on them?" Hawkman asked.

"They won't. That's why we'll each only have a small supply on us at once. I can't take them, so I'll carry a few for you all, as an emergency and when you run out only then can they be refilled, that way we can track the number of pills we use."

After the meeting Damian snuck to the teleporter, expecting to go unnoticed but he was stopped by Red Hood. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere" Damian stated bluntly, trying to shrug him off.

"You're going to the cave."

"I won't let you stop me!" Damian pushed him back, but Jason grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall, bending his arm behind his back. "Let me go!"

"No. You need to calm down. I wasn't going to stop you. If you're going then I'm coming to. Everyone else is blind, they're with Bruce, only we have the sense to join Superman. Only we've realised he's right. Whatever you're planning to do, we're all the family we've got left, at least for now. I won't run the risk of you being captured. I'm coming." He let go of Damian and after the two of them shared glares they both went into the teleporter.

 **…Batcave**

Jason and Damian both stared at the cave, it used to be home to them, more than the mansion. But now it felt cold, a part of their past long forgotten, or at least a part they were trying to forget. "This isn't right" Damian ran to the computer and accessed the computer. On the screen he could see that the files were being deleted.

"Crap! He's moved on. We need to find it."

"Look for clues. I'll try and save something" furiously Damian began typing trying to save just one file. But Oracle was too fast, she deleted everything. "Damn!" he slammed his fist against the console.

"I looked everywhere, but all the vehicles are still here. All except the bate plane, the older model. With the almost empty fuel tank it couldn't go that far, can you find it?"

"Only the area it could be in."

"Do it. Then we'll look for one of his people, follow them. Hopefully we can find Green Arrow, he'll be the easiest to track."

"Alright. Give me a second."

Damian highlighted an area of Gotham and they went to leave. "What?" Damian asked, stopping on the stair case when he realised Jason wasn't following.

"I'm gonna leave a present just in case he comes back" he took a bomb from his utility belt and placed it under one of the panels on the floor, arming it with a motion sensor and synced it to his bracer so that he would be alerted if anyone came in before the bomb would detonate.

 **Leave a review with any ideas you have.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Leave any suggestions that you might have in the reviews. I would love any suggestion you have.**

 **…Gotham**

Robin and Red Hood had spent the past few weeks searching for the new Batcave. They finally found Ollie. He was in his suit running through a back alley, taking out a few guards before slipping into an old, boarded up building. "We finally found it" Red Hood removed his helmet.

"Yeah. Should we let Superman know?"

"Not yet. Send a message to the tower before we go in, but request that we handle this alone. Don't forget we haven't used our pills yet. With them we can do some real damage. Besides Arsenal's on his way."

"You called Arsenal?"

"Yeah. We team up all the time, plus he's the student of the Green Arrow so this is personal for him too."

"Alright."

They waited for Arsenal. When he arrived, Jason put his helmet back on and they jumped down into the alley, entering through the door. Jason in the centre with his guns aimed forward, Robin on his left with his sword and Arsenal on his right with an arrow drawn.

There were no lights, but each member had night vision in their masks (helmet for Jason). It was a small room. Arsenal watched the door while Damian opened a panel he suspected was the entrance.

"Be careful, if we trip something we're screwed" Arsenal commented as he watched the thirteen-year-old worked.

 **…Batcave 2.0**

Oracle, Huntress, Dinah, Captain Atom and Red Robin were all sitting in the cave. Tim was working on his wings while Oracle checked their security. "It didn't take them long to find out we moved" Huntress commented.

"Yeah but when it comes to tracking they aren't the best. We should have time before they find us. At least enough for Batman to finish the new base outside Gotham" Tim remarked.

"Hey!" Ollie walked in, putting his bow over his shoulder.

Dinah ran to him and they kissed. "Welcome back."

"Get a room you two" Huntress gaged.

"Its nice actually. Not watching you but having something normal in the middle of all this is a good thing." Oracle turned her chair.

Then suddenly her expression changed, her eyes widened. "Hello everyone! Did you miss me!?" Damian declared himself. He was alone.

Everyone aimed their weapons at him. "Hostile much" he scoffed noticing that only Green Arrow and Huntress had ranged capabilities that posed a threat, Tim wasn't wearing his belt. "You know, when I went to the cave it wasn't surprising to see that you moved. But why didn't you tell me?"

"Damian. Get out!" Tim tried to make him go but when he moved an arrow hit him in the chest, electrocuting him and knocking him out.

Roy landed behind everyone and aimed his bow at them. "Sorry Ollie but you need to give up, trust me on this, you can't win."

"Roy?!" Ollie was stunned.

"Roy, you joined them?" Dinah asked.

"It's the right thing to do. Please. Don't make me hurt you."

"You're aware that Captain Atom can fight Superman. What exactly do you plan on doing?" Huntress asked.

The two of them remained silent and smiled. Confusing the others.

"Damian. Is it true? Is Red Hood with you?"

"Ask him yourself" Damian stated as Red Hood dropped down next to Atom.

"Bold!" Captain Atom swung for Jason.

"Jason!" Barbara screamed.

Jason easily dodged Atom's attack and kicked him into the wall of the cave, making the whole thing shake, shocking everybody. "What the?" Ollie gasped.

"Like we said Ollie. We don't want to hurt you" Roy repeated. "Give up. You can't win. We already contacted the others. If one of us goes down they rush in and things will get messy."

"What happened to you Roy?" Dinah asked.

"Don't make us do this."

"Too late" Huntress fired a bolt at Roy, he dodged and fired back, although she dodged as well.

Damian rushed forward kicking Dinah into the main console, then swept Ollie off his feet. Jason fired a taser shot at Ollie while he was on the ground knocking him out.

It was easy. But then Metallo arrived and Atom got back up. Atom tackled Damian and using the fact they didn't know he was there Metallo hit Roy on the back of the head.

The fight raged on and Red Hood joined Damian, together they knocked him out but thanks to a well-placed blast from Metallo Roy was also knocked out and his arm was broken. "Damian! Get Roy out! I'll handle him" Jason snarled at Metallo.

"Come on, boy" Metallo taunted him. But with the pill and his mastery of martial arts Jason beat Metallo and threw a bomb into the cave.

"You have two minutes!" he yelled.

Most of them were stirring, awake enough to hear him but not enough to pursue him.

"Did you get anything?" Jason asked Damian as he helped him take Roy up the ladder.

"I hacked their coms, we can now listen in. And I made a scan of that Metallo guy. I'll give it to Cyborg and he can find a way to beat that guy, permanently."

*BOOOM*

Everyone was safe, they had all been pulled clear of the explosion. Oracle was lying on her back. Tim beside her, shaking her shoulders to wake her up. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern as she opened her eyes.

She nodded gently. "Yeah, I'll be fine… the others?"

"They're all okay. You're the last to wake up. We need to go. Are you ready?"

"Give me a minute" she sighed and looked at the burning hole, peering into their destroyed base. She checked that no one was looking then opened her left hand. In it was a small earpiece, she smiled slightly when she looked at it, but quickly closed her hand again when Tim picker her up.

"We've got to go, they'll be here soon."

Tim was right, just as they left Superman arrived, along with Hal and Wonder Woman. Red Hood and the other two greeted them. "His arms broken" Superman scanned his arm with his x-ray vision. "Take him to the tower, we'll look for Batman and his team."

 **…Ruins of Metropolis**

Guy Gardner and a small group of lanterns arrived in the destroyed city. He looked at it in horror. "What happened here?" Guy asked himself as he looked at the crater and the destroyed buildings at the edge of the city.

"I didn't know humans had weapons that could do this" one of the alien lanterns stated.

They landed near the edge of the city, inside a half-destroyed apartment building. "What's the plan?" Guy asked Kilowog.

"We'll ask him to give himself up."

"Okay. I still don't believe that he's changed as much as the Guardians say he has, but if he has then he won't give up easily."

One of the lanterns spotted a hidden door. Built into the wall of one of the intact rooms. He pushed against the panel and it opened, but before they could look inside a yellow fist hit him through the wall into the room with the other lanterns.

"Huh?" Kilowog looked at his teammate confused as he struggled to his feet. "What happened?"

"I did" Major Force stepped out through the hole he made in the wall. "Not sure what all you lanterns are doing here but if you're here for a fight then you've got one."

"We're only stopping here for a little while. We're going to Metropolis later once we've all had a break" Guy assured him. "Wait why am I explaining myself to you?" Guy charged his ring and aimed at Major Force.

*CRASH*

Bombshell burst through the floor hitting Guy into the air. Then while he was there Major Force blasted him. The two powerhouses began fighting the lanterns, most of whom were inexperienced but Guy and Kilowog turned the table and beat Bombshell.

To save his partner Major Force grabbed Bombshell and flew away with her. Firing at them a few times to make sure that he could get away.

"Wake up girl" he shook Bombshell as they landed several miles from the city. "We need to get back and stop them from going into that base."

She woke up. "What… what happened?"

"We lost. We need to contact the others. If they find what we're doing and report it to Superman, then we have a problem."

…

When they returned the Lanterns were gone. Assuming they had gone to the base they ran inside but they found no one except for the rest of their team having dinner.

"What's wrong?" Static asked.

"We just fought some Lanterns outside. We thought they might be working for Superman. Did they come in here?"

"No. No one's been here" Static replied surprising them both.

Their base was the same lab from before, but they had built their base below the lab and lined it with lead so that Superman couldn't see into it. The whole place was shielded from radiation and they built the exit into the apartment building, so they didn't have to use the other lab.

Their lab was filled with high-tech equipment and glass cases for each of their suits. Steel was at the computer while eating, busy looking through news reports, trying to pinpoint the members of the League.

 **…Watchtower**

Superman was in a room with Robin and Red Hood. Robin passed him a chip. "I left a bug in their system. Now we can monitor Batman's team and counter their moves." Superman put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Thank you, Damian. Now go rest, you've earned it."

"Superman. Magnus is waiting for us, He finished his work." Cyborg entered.

"Good. Tell the Hawks, Diana and Hal. We'll leave in two minutes."

 **…Coast City**

Dr Magnus was waiting on a roof, his metal men lined up behind him. The team landed in front of him. "Hello Superman. I heard you needed my help. I made some adjustments and they should be able to help" he passed Cyborg a device. "You should be able to integrate that and give you control of the Metal Men."

"Thanks" Cyborg scanned the device then integrated it with his system.

They seemed unaware that Batman and his team were closing in. Batman and Red Robin glided onto the roof, both attacking Cyborg, who was between them and Superman. "Batman!" Superman yelled.

"HRRK!" Captain Atom grabbed him by the throat and pushed him away, crashing into a wall and then repeatedly struck Superman, trying desperately not to let Superman fight back.

Cyborg activated the Metal Men and they began fighting Green Arrow, Black Canary and Huntress. Pushing their fight into the street so that it was away from Dr Magnus.

Metallo tackled Wonder Woman before she could fly to help Superman. "Let me go!" she demanded, kicking him into a wall and drawing her sword.

"Can't let you do that. It'll be easier to kill him with you out of the way."

"I won't let you kill him."

"Why are you so protective of him?" he drilled her, but she got defensive and they began to use everything they had to fight one another.

Batman jumped over Cyborg while Red Robin fought him, then ran toward Hawkgirl and began fighting her.

Aquaman and Batwoman fought Hal. The only one that wasn't fighting was Hawkman, he acted like he was trying to follow Superman and purposely got hit by one of Batman's explosive Batarangs.

"Get off me!" Superman grabbed Captain Atom and hitting him with his heat vision he made a gap between them. Using his speed, he then grabbed hold of him by the head and buried him in the ground. Giving him no time to recover Superman hit him with a barrage of heavy punches, cracking the ground and knocking Atom out.

"What're you doing?" he mumbled, watching Hawkman lie on the ground.

Bursting through a building he came to a stop next to Hawkman. "Get up Martian!" he yelled angrily, realising the truth about what he had suspected for a while now.

Manhunter changed back and hit Superman. Both of them were of equal strength and they destroyed building after building in their fight. "What did you do with the real Hawkman?" Superman asked, his eyes red with rage as he prepared to use his heat vision.

"Superman don't-"

He tried to blast Manhunter, but he was too fast and reached Metallo. His heart meant that Superman couldn't get close.

"Superman. We're trying to do what's best for you. What's best for everyone. Come quietly" Martian Manhunter pleaded with Superman.

"No!"

"Then you leave me no choice" he twisted his shape and went inside Wonder Woman who struggled against the Martian, trying to grab him before he could get inside, but she wasn't fast enough.

'You always, both of you underestimated me. You both see yourselves as invulnerable. But right now, I'm inside her. Inside her lungs. I can cut off the oxygen to your brain' They could both hear his voice in their heads. 'I know how you feel Diana. I know that you care for Clark, but this isn't right. What you're doing is hurting people not saving them. You must be stopped.'

"HNNNG!" Wonder Woman struggled to fight him. "You… you have to… Kal. Burn me!"

Superman hesitated for a moment, and in that moment Manhunter pushed the memories of his home's and family's destruction into his head, then he used his heat vision to burn both Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. Because of the heat Manhunter was pushed from her body and because of his weakness to fire he was burned alive. A win for Superman. But Wonder Woman fell, he quickly dove to catch her, but she was unconscious.

Metallo jumped, grabbing Superman by the leg and slamming him against the ground. Wonder Woman fell, still unconscious, hitting the ground several metres from them. "I was designed to kill you. Without her blocking me I can finally do what I was made to do."

He hit Superman in the stomach then blasted him with Kryptonite. "Your weakness. Little green rocks. The same rocks that keep me alive. Now you die at my hands"

"No, he doesn't" Metallo looked up to see three Green Lanterns. John, Jessica and Simon all ready to fight and protect Superman.

"More lanterns… how many of you are there?"

"Enough to take you out" Simon retorted.

Simon made a large hammer and hit Metallo away from Superman. Jessica grabbed Superman and created a hand construct to pick up Wonder Woman. She took them away while John and Simon beat Metallo.

"I won't back down!" Metallo got back to his feet after being knocked off the side of a building. He waited patiently for Simon to attack then grabbed his hand, crushing it, forcing him onto his knees.

John made a massive gun construct and fired at Metallo. The bullets tore off one of his arms, forcing him to let go of Simon and retreat.

The other fights ended on similar ways. Cyborg blasted Red Robing through a building leaving him with a few cracked ribs and a dislocated shoulder. The Metal Men left Green Arrow unconscious and Huntress with a broken arm. Hal managed to knock Batwoman out but as he did Aquaman took him out as well.

Batman's team retrieved its injured members, but before he left he fired a tracker on Dr Magnus. But the video of what happened, thanks to the lenses Batman and his team were wearing was posted two hours later.

Everyone knew that Superman killed Martian Manhunter and everyone knew that Wonder Woman had been taken out. The two teams were now public. A clear divide in the hero population that all could see without dispute.

Superman's Regime and Batman's Insurgency were the names given to the two sides by the Gotham gazette.

Over the next few weeks nothing else happened. Guy didn't need to visit Superman, he had seen from the video that he along with his friends had changed. Kilowog tried to make Superman leave peacefully, but he refused, and it was clear that those that were part of his Regime would fight to keep him free as well.

But there was still one major threat. By declining Kilowog he returned to Oa where the other lanterns were gathered. Their attack wouldn't take long to begin and with Wonder Woman out of commission, in a coma for the foreseeable future, they had lost one of their heaviest hitters.

 **…Resistance HQ**

Steel was standing in front of the team, all of them in their suits. "We know for sure that Superman has changed and it's obvious the Lanterns are coming. When they do we need to take that opportunity to destroy the Watchtower. Without it they'll have to operate from the ground. At least until Luthor can make them a new one. In that time, we can get to its members better."

"How do you expect to destroy the massive space station with all its members protecting it?" Major Force asked.

"They won't be. When we destroy it, they'll be too busy fighting the Green Lantern corps. That's how we can destroy it."

"Sounds fun" Static smiled.

"Difficult too. Even if they aren't there they do have equipment that'll detect us almost immediately."

"We'll use an EMP to deal with that. I've made one specially for the Watchtower. It should work, but it'll still alert Cyborg. He's connected to the Watchtower, so we need to time it when he's knocked out of the fight, or at least distracted."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I realised I hadn't done much writing about the other stuff that was going on. Sorry if this gets weird or confusing.**

 **…Watchtower**

Diana was in a bed, at her side was Superman, watching over her caringly. "Please wake up Diana, I… I need you" he mumbled.

"Hello Superman" he turned to see Hippolyta. The proud and beautiful Amazonian queen. Diana's mother.

"Thank you for coming." He stood up to greet her.

"She is my daughter. There is nowhere else that I'd be."

"She… this happened while she was protecting me."

"This isn't your fault, Superman. My daughter made her own choices, as much as I wished she would stay on Themyscira she chose to come her, and she chose to sacrifice her well being for the man she loved" she rested her hand on Superman's shoulder and consoled him, despite her own feelings.

"Thank you… for telling me that. I've had medical professionals look over her, I even took her to my fortress to see what's wrong, but if anyone can help her it's her own people."

"Come visit when you like. But even for us this will take time."

"Okay. But don't go making any insane deals with gods or anything."

Hippolyta smiled and left the room. Superman followed, escorting her and the two Amazonians that came with her to the teleporter when the lights suddenly went red. Jason ran to Superman. "We've got incoming. It's fast."

"Alright. Get Diana and her mother out of here. I'll deal with this" his eyes glowed red and he left at full speed. Jason escorted Hippolyta the rest of the way.

Sinestro was waiting nearby, with two other yellow lanterns. "Superman. I'm here to—HRRK!" Superman grabbed him by the throat and punched him toward the moon. Following Sinestro Simon and Jessica attacked the yellow lanterns.

"Wait-" Superman crashed into the surface of the moon with Sinestro, cracking a portion of it.

"I'm not here to fight you!" Superman stopped his assault to listen, his eyes still burning. The Guardians would see this world returned to the chaos that was destroying it. They would see you removed from power. I'm here to help you."

 **…Batman's hideout**

They were trying to recover from their injuries. Lucius Fox was adjusting a new arm to fit Metallo. Two members were missing, Dinah and Barbara. They were outside. Dinah sitting next to Barbara. "He gave that to you huh?"

"Yeah. Guessing he wants to talk. But… I'm not sure I want to. With everything that's happened. Everything he's done it feels wrong."

"Jason hasn't actually injured any of us. He left a bomb behind, but gave us warning knowing that we'd hear it and get out in time. Besides, do we really know he's actually against us, he might be working for Batman."

"No. He would've told me. I don't think I can do this. Not if we're on separate sides."

"Call him. I'll make sure no one comes out to interrupt you. Kay."

Dinah went back inside, leaving Barbara to make a difficult call using the com that Jason left her. "Hi Jason" Dinah lingered a moment to make sure she called him, poking her head out but then when she heard her say his name she closed the door behind her and went inside.

"Before we talk about the heavy stuff, tell me if you're okay?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright. You?"

"As good as we can be. Your team just keeps getting stronger."

"Don't call them that. You… you could join to. If you wanted."

"You know I can't do that. I don't kill. It's wrong."

"Yeah. I admire that about you. Babs. I wanna meet you. In person."

"We can't. I mean I'd love to too, but it's impossible."

"It isn't. I know where the Leaguers will be and when. I can tell you where to go an we can meet up. It wouldn't be too difficult."

"Alright… fine. Tell me when. I can get Dinah to help me out."

"Okay… I gotta go, Sinestro just showed up. Now we have another problem."

"Wait? what? Sinestro? Jason?" she asked alarmed, desperate to know what had happened to him.

 **…Space**

Every Green Lantern was on their way to Earth. At the front of this army were Kyle Rayner, Arisia Rrab and Ganthet. They were met by a smaller group of lanterns, the ones led by Guy and Kilowog. "Superman didn't agree" Guy told them.

"Then we have no choice. We must take him in by force" Ganthet stated as the two forces joined, and they flew toward Earth.

"Is it true?" Kyle asked Guy as they flew side by side.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it myself. When Lois and his unborn child died something in him changed, he snapped and now he kills too. Robin's even with him on this. Batman has his own group that're trying to fight back, get him to change to how he was but his League is too strong."

"Who stands with him?"

"Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Hal, Flash, Shazam, Hawkgirl, Robin, Luthor, Raven, Red Hood, Arsenal, John, Baz, Jessica Cruz, Donna Troy even Doc Magnus and his Metal Men apparently. But something was wrong with Wonder Woman. She wasn't there when we talked with Superman."

"The Metal Men?" Kyle asked a little confused.

"Yeah. I have no idea why. I wouldn't've guessed unless I saw one of them. It's like they were all there to show their power. They weren't all involved in the conversation, but we could see them." He then brought up an image with his ring. "This guy was there to. But I have no idea who he is."

"That's the Ray. He has light based powers, he's young but strong. We shouldn't underestimate him."

 **I'm going to back track a little, so that I can explain what's been happening in Gotham while the war with the Green Lanterns has been building up.**

 **…Gotham. After the new military loyal to Superman was introduced.**

The forces were on the outskirts of the city, marching on the bridge toward the city. They had recently been deployed after the incident in Syrian and other countries to make sure the peace the League spread stuck.

Their path was blocked by the Gotham Police force. "What do we do? If this turns into a fight we're screwed" Montoya whispered as she watched the enhanced security force approach the police barricade.

"I don't agree with it, but I have orders from the major. We can't stop them. At least not yet. We have to be patient and pick the right time."

"When is the right time?"

"I'm not sure, Montoya. I really have no idea."

The police parted, and they let the enforcers of Superman's law into their city. All the police officers scowled at the heavily armed enforcers, their faces covered by their black masks, on their shoulder pads, the emblem of the regime.

They all had assault rifles and their armour was top grade. They were far better equipped than the police so when they set up in the city there was no competition between the two forces.

The enforcers patrolled the streets and were extremely heavy handed. Superman issued a curfew and if anyone was caught on the streets after that time the enforces forced them to their homes. Leaving them with injuries, sometimes they even broke bones.

On night two enforcers had found a young couple. They had lost track of time while making out in an alleyway. "Break it up!" they grabbed the two, pulling them apart. "It's past curfew."

"Hey! We're not doing anything wrong!" the guy broke free from the enforcers grip. "AARGH!" he cried out as the enforcer grabbed his arm and bent it.

"What the hell?" the girl tried to break free from the enforcer holding her, but he was too strong.

"Hey! They're not making any trouble. Just let them go, there's no need to get rough with em" Bullock walked into the alley.

"Superman has declared a curfew. All citizens are supposed to be home by-"

"Oh, calm down. I'm on your side. We're both trying to keep the peace but you're taking it to far." Bullock put his hand in his jacket.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" the enforcer demanded, raising his baton.

"Relax. I'm just getting my-" when he tried to pull his hand from his jacket the enforcer hit him across the face, knocking him to the floor and breaking his nose. "nng" Bullock tried to get up, but as he did the enforcer hit him again and this time he was flung through a window. Shattering the glass, he landed inside the shop, blood covering him.

"You… have the right… to remain silent. Any-anything you do say… can and will… be used *cough* against you in a court of law."

"You aren't the law anymore."

"You're just a thug in fancy gear, you sonova bi-" the enforcer hit him in the face again, this time knocking him out cold.

 **…Gotham General**

"How're you feeling?" Gordon asked, sitting on a chair next to his friend's hospital bed. Detective Montoya was also there, leaning on the wall by the door.

"I'm alright. Just pissed. But this has gotten out of hand. An officer of the law being beaten in the streets by one of Superman's thugs. It isn't right. I'm more pissed than I've ever been."

"Good. Now get up, we've got work to do." Gordon instructed.

Montoya grabbed him. "Commissioner?!". She turned her back on Bullock. "There's no way he can walk let alone fight against these guys."

"Sure, I can" Bullock got to his feet and she turned in shock. Bullock picked up his badge and his hat, putting the hat on he went to attach the badge to his belt when Gordon stopped him. "What?"

"You won't be needing that."

"Alright" he dropped the badge on the bed. "So, what's the plan Commish?"

"The plan Harvey. Is to police our city. And get these enforcers out of here."

 **…Gotham**

The next morning the people had heard what was going on and they were tired of it. They amassed in the streets. The enforcers trapped the protestors in a city block, blocking the exits by forming three lines at the end of each street. "Let us out!"

"Get out of our city!"

"Screw Superman!"

They all cried out, throwing rocks and cans at the enforcers that blocked their path. "All public gatherings have been banned! Disperse! Go back to your homes at once before we are forced to take action!" the captain of the enforcer stepped, forward, his armour slightly different from the rest, holding a megaphone.

A woman stepped forward. She took the sign that she had made and hit the captain with it. "You need to leave!" she yelled. The people all moved forward, using their signs and anything they could find they began fighting the enforcers, but with their enhancements the enforcers were too strong.

Meanwhile in a deserted building the GCPD were gathered, Gordon, Montoya and Bullock standing in front of them. "I know that things seem bleak. That we have no options. Superman doesn't understand our city. He doesn't understand that Gotham won't just sit still while his super-powered thugs take over the city. He thinks that by marching his men into our city will result in order. He doesn't understand that Gotham citizens have never been known for their compliance. We know this because we've been working here for years. We know that violence alone doesn't get the job done."

"But we don't have our jobs anymore" one of the detectives spoke up.

"True. But we still have a job to do. It just got a lot harder and a lot more dangerous. We need to protect our city from these so-called protectors."

"So, how exactly do you propose we do that Commissioner? You know what happened to Bullock when they he had a badge in his hand" another officer spoke out.

"Yeah I did have a badge in my hand. Now I'm standing here for a reason" Bullock replied.

"You won't be needing your badges anymore" Gordon said.

"Wait what? You're asking us to quit the force. True we might not be able to operate but I still need the money, I have a son to look after. How am I supposed to pay my bills" argued a detective, the one that spoke up before.

Huntress emerged from the shadows, along with Black Canary and Batwoman. "Money isn't an issue. We have a very wealthy benefactor that can pay for everything you need."

"Wow" some of the officers gasped.

"I brought you all here for a reason. Your good cops and you all want to do right by this city. You all stood up for what was right in the past and I'm giving you a chance to do that again. I'm offering you a chance to be cops again. To fight back."

"And how are we supposed to fight back when they're in our city? They've all been enhanced. We can't fight them."

"With these" Batwoman held up a pill. It was red rather than green, different from the ones that Superman's men take, but it was based off their design. No one knew how Batman got his hands on them, but they assumed it had something to do with Manhunter before he died. "We've been building a resistance. Most of the team we made has to be in hiding for now. But we. The Birds of Prey are going to help you."

"Our city is at war. As she said they have a resistance, but they can't do it alone. If you decide to help us this will be your badge."

"What is it?" another cop asked.

"This is our weapon…" he ate the pill.

*BANG*

Bullock shot him. The officers looked shocked as rather than his head being blown off they watched the bullet fall to the ground. "This is a game changer."

 **This brings us to what currently going on. The resistance is being organised at the same time as the Green Lanterns heading to Earth.**

 **…Gotham**

Black Canary and Huntress were in an alleyway with Bullock and Montoya. "Alright. Oracle we're ready."

"There are four of them. It seems they've isolated themselves as well. I guess they're getting overconfident now they appear to have beaten the police."

"Too bad for them they haven't. Get ready, when you hear them rush in."

"Aren't you coming?" Montoya asked.

"No. We need to show them that the police are still there to help. If they get the upper hand me and Huntress will jump in, but you need to do this alone."

Bullock and Montoya nodded, then waited.

"ARGGH!"

Bullock and Montoya ran around the corner and were faced with four enforcers. One was hitting a slender man while six others were lined up along the wall. "Hey!"

"Wait a sec… you're the guy I put through a window the other day. How are you standing right now?"

"Same way you can do all the superpowered stuff." Harvey ran forward and tackled the enforcer. Montoya did the same with another of them. The remaining two watched, stunned that these two police officers were so strong.

"We should call this in, right?"

"No" Huntress electrocuted the thug before he could call it in and Black Canary took out the other. Leaving the two that Bullock and Montoya were fighting alone and without backup.

Bullock and Montoya won. They got some bruises, but they were better fighters and left the enforces in the dirt.

"Wow. You really took them out" Bullock and Montoya looked above them and saw Red Hood, his leg dangling over the side of the building as he looked down.

"What're you doing in Gotham?" Montoya asked.

"I live here. Besides I've been given the responsibility to lead the enforcers here, along with Robin. He's a bit rough but he gets the job done" he dropped into the alley. "You can stop hiding now. I have a message for Black Canary."

"What?" Canary asked as she and Huntress revealed themselves.

"Your lover. The Green Arrow. Have you heard from him lately?" he asked. Gesturing for the civilians to go.

"Oracle? Can you contact Ollie?" Dinah asked. It took a while to get an answer though.

"No. He's not responding. What's going on?"

"Red Hood's here." She turned her attention back to Red Hood. "What have you done with him?" she asked furiously.

"Relax. I don't have him. Just giving you a heads up."

"Why would you help us?" Huntress asked.

"Funny you asked me and not her" he pointed to Dinah. "Hmph. You know don't you? Oh well, I told you what I wanted. Now I have to capture you."

"You can try" Huntress aimed her crossbows at him.

"Please. The only way you could be a threat is if you had brought Tim with you. No offence but you're a discount Batgirl. Bullock and Montoya walked past him, joining the two birds of prey.

Jason and they stared at one another, all silent for a few minutes.

"Even your pills are second rate" he tossed one of the red pills to them.

"How'd you?" Canary was shocked, they all were, confused by how he got one.

"Bullock's pockets. Did you try and copy our pills? You only got them partially right, but even that's impressive almost like you knew what to do. The composition is identical to a point."

Robin glided into the alley, landing next to Red Hood. He looked at the results of the scan that were being displayed on Red Hood's bracer.

He sighed. "We have another mole."

"Yeah. We need to get back to report it though. We need to upload these, and I can't do that from here."

"Neither can I. I'll cover you" Robin pulled out some Batarangs. "Go!"

Red Hood grappled up to the building and began running off. Robin through the Batarangs at the resistance fighters. They blocked the Batarangs. Canary chased after Red Hood while Huntress and the others fought against Damian.

"Too slow" Damian kicked Bullock in the chest, taking off his hat and putting it over Montoya's face. With her vision blocked he easily took her down, throwing her at Bullock.

With them out of the way him and Huntress were free to fight. She was good, but he was better, able to out manoeuvre her and throw her against the wall. "We left something out. Your pills are weaker. Much weaker. Apparently Luthor built some before the green ones that were weaker. They were red too, which further supports the idea you have another mole. I'm guessing you didn't know that. Whoever is helping you knew that though, they gave you these substandard pills knowing they wouldn't help."

Huntress stabbed him in the leg with an arrow and pushed him off her. When he tried to recover she headbutted him. "They might not be as good, but they do help. With them we can level the playing field."

He grabbed his leg and pulled the arrow from it. "You think you've won because of those? You think you stand a chance? You're wrong. But enough talking" he opened his hand and several pellets rolled onto the floor creating a smoke screen.

"No!" she cried, running into the smoke, to the spot he was in. But he was gone. When the smoke cleared he was nowhere to be found.

…

Black Canary was chasing Red Hood. She was a roof behind him as they ran along the buildings and leapt over gaps. He was headed to the Lexcorp building, she wanted to stop him, but he was faster than her.

She took a red pill and suddenly sped up. "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she used her cry to stop him, but before she could grab him he rolled out of the way and kicked her off the edge of the building.

"Crap" he slid to the edge and fired his grapple, it wrapped around her arm and he stopped her from hitting the ground.

"Why?!" she called out to him.

"I'm not trying to kill you. Just trying to get away."

By the time she could cut herself down and get back on the roof he was gone. She reported what happened to Oracle, as did Huntress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **…Watchtower**

Lex and Superman were sitting alone. Drinking while they talked. Lex had a tablet with recent data he had collected on each of their enforcer units and the locations they were stationed in.

"We have Jason and Damian in Gotham to fight the Resistance, but our men are too forceful. We should do something for the people, a sign of good faith" Lex suggested.

"What do you suggest?"

"Metropolis. I know that it's a touchy subject, but we could rebuild it. There are other options to. We could finish research I started on a new energy source, one hundred percent clean energy. There's also another project that I was working on, a surveillance system that could help us monitor crime, if we can show figures of the crime rate dropping in other cities Gotham might stop trying to push us away."

"We need to loosen our grip. It's already obvious they're willing to fight back. We don't want to push more to join the resistance. I'll talk to Jason and Damian about trying to control the enforcers."

"Good idea. I'll get to work on that power source while you do that. What should we do regarding Metropolis?"

"I'm not sure, Lex… it's… who would we even send. We have to deal with the Lanterns and Batman's team."

"We could send the Metal Men and Cyborg. They wouldn't make mistakes with the construction and Cyborg can boom tube back. It makes them the perfect team. Besides, with all the planning required by the time construction starts this war with the lanterns will be over."

"What about Sinestro? Have you found out anything from him?"

"Well. He gave up his ring to us, trying to provide us with incentive to listen to him. I wouldn't advise listening to him."

"We might need to Lex. I don't trust him, but his corps could help us match the Green Lanterns. Plus, if Ganthet gets involved it'll be difficult to win. If that happens we'll need him."

"Alright… alright, but let me handle it. Go visit Diana. You look raged, go visit her, put your mind at ease, at least a little bit."

"It's not…"

"Clark. Please. I've known you for a long time. I don't know if this is because of Lois, it probably is, but you have feelings for Diana, however deep they run or how long you've had them doesn't matter. Your mind isn't here, its on that island with her. Bury your feelings if that's what you want to do but we need you at your best for the fight with the lanterns, if you're not we have no hope of winning."

"I'll go there after we're done here then. Tell me what you plan for Metropolis then I'll leave."

 **…Coast City**

Hal was in civilian clothes, flying a newly develop jet at Ferris Air. Carol and Thomas watching. "When was the last time you saw him… you know, not in Green?" Thomas asked.

"It's… been a while."

"No kidding. Has he asked you out yet. He always does that when he gets back. You guys break up when he leaves then when he returns you date again. It's a cycle."

"No, he hasn't. He's been spending his time with the League. He's been on the planet for months and I've only spoken to him a few times."

…

When the flight was done Hal was greeted by Carol. "Hal… listen we need to talk."

"Great. I was going to talk to you as well, but I was planning to have the conversation over dinner. I'll pick you up at eight. See you later" he put his ring on and flew away before she could give him an answer. But as she watched him fly she smiled.

"Fine I'll go" she muttered under her breath.

…

Later that night. At eight he picked her up and took her to dinner. "Listen Carol the reason I invited you here… in the past everything between us has been… messed up. With everything that's been happening I didn't have the time, like I never had the time with the Corps."

"Had? Past tense?"

"I'm not with the Corps anymore. I won't be leaving the planet for the Guardians whims… Superman needs me on Earth, my job, other than Ferris Air, is to protect Coast City. To do that I need to be around" he reached forward taking her hand "whenever I was sent into space on assignment I… I ended things between us… whatever we did have, but now I-I want to try. I want to try and have a real relationship."

"Hal"

"If you don't want to that's fine. But think about it. Please."

"I don't need to think about it. I've always wanted something real between us. You were just… too immature."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I wanna be better. I wanna be different."

The two did say much after that. But when they left they left as a couple. Hal with his arm around her, both of them smiling.

 **…Hal's Apartment**

Hal opened the door to let Carol into his apartment. "When did you get this place?" she asked, surprised that he had such a larger apartment. She had grown used to him struggling and living on his younger brother's sofa. She hung her coat on a peg next to the door.

"Lex paid for it. High-tech security and everything."

"He doesn't have cameras here, does he?" she asked as he took her hand and led her to the sofa.

"No. No cameras anywhere. Just alarms and stuff, not that we need those now" he wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him. They continued to kiss, Hal put his hands on her waist, she straddled him and then deepened the kiss.

Carol and Hal made out for a while and when they stopped lay on the sofa, her lying in his arms.

…

The next morning Hal woke up, he turned over to look at the beautiful woman in his bed. He lay there watching her sleep.

"Morning" she smiled warmly when she woke up.

"Morning" he smiled back. "Do you want breakfast?"

"You don't cook" she laughed a little.

"I know, but we could go out"

"Nah. Let's just lay here for a while" she pressed her body against his, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Hey. Hal. You know I could help to, right?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"I have my own ring. My own power. I can help you and the others. You know I can."

"Are you asking to join us?"

"Yeah. Hal, listen. Everytime you left to go do something you left me alone. I don't want to be left on my own, even if you are on Earth I want to fight with you. You protect me all the time. I want to do the same thing for you."

"I'm not gonna pretend like I want you risking your life. But if you want to then I can talk to Supes about it. If you're sure?"

"I am."

"Okay then. I'll do that, after we repeat what happened last night." She giggled as he kissed her again.

 **…Watchtower**

Hal was flying toward the Watchtower with Carol, wearing her Star Sapphire outfit using her ring. They flew to the entrance and went inside. "Hal what are you doing here? With her too… what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"She wants to join. Figured I'd ask Superman about it"

"He isn't here. He went to visit Diana."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No. But Hal, he wouldn't have a problem with it considering your status and everything" he gestured to the fact they were holding hands. "I'm guessing you want to work together, right?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Then become partners. I doubt Superman thinks permission is necessary Hal, you clearly care about one another so just go with it, besides we can't be picky with the GLs coming."

"Yeah. Thanks Cyborg."

Hal and Carol left. They responded to a call, a supposed Batman sighting in Gotham. When they got there, they used their rings to scan for anything.

"What's happening with the Green Lanterns?" Carol asked.

"They wanted to arrest Superman. We all said no. Now they want to take him by force or stop him. They were ready for a fight when they showed up, but they didn't realise how many of us there were and left without a fight. They'll be back, we've picked them up, but they stopped on a planet in between here and Oa for some reason. I hope they stay there for a while though, we could use the time to build or numbers a bit more, if we don't we'll have to turn to Sinestro."

"Sinestro?!" Carol looked at him shocked.

"Yeah. He showed up, warning us about Oa. He wanted to help and even gave up his ring, but we don't trust him, we haven't let him help. He's still in a cell."

"Good. You shouldn't trust him."

"We shouldn't trust him" he corrected her, making her smile.

They didn't find anything there that could lead them to Batman, so they left.

 **…Gotham (While Carol and Hal were hooking up)**

The entire team was assembled. Batman had two images displayed on the screen, one was their pill, the red one, the other was the Regimes pill, the green one and beside each one was everything they knew about them. They had everything they needed to know about their pills, but they knew very little about the green one the Regime used.

"Why are we here Batman?" GA asked.

"As you can see the pills we have are different. We knew that, but until Red Hood pointed it out we didn't know how different. Not only do their pills last longer but they're also better. We need to fill in the blanks, but to do that we need to get one of their pills."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" GA asked.

"The pills are produced in the Fortress. We can get one from there, but breaking in won't be easy."

"No kidding. It's probably the most secure place on the planet" Red Robin added.

"We'll need a distraction to prevent being detected right away. Luckily, I've taken care of that. Catwoman, Black Canary, Captain Atom and Metallo will come with me. We'll break in at the same time as the United States launches their attack on Korea."

"Wait! You're not leaving me behind!" GA yelled, grabbing Batman and pulling him toward him.

"Think about this Oliver. I'm taking the greatest thief, a woman who's scream can shatter Kryptonian crystal and two fighters that can beat Superman and give us enough time to escape. I don't need Robin Hood with me."

"You're not taking Dinah and leaving me out of this! I'm coming with you!"

"Ugh! Guys. We only have a small window of opportunity, so could you stop bickering" Dinah interrupted them.

 **…Fortress of Solitude**

The team, including GA were outside the fortress. Catwoman was trying to pick the giant lock, when she popped her head out she smiled, and the door opened. "I get why she's the best" GA commented.

They walked inside, each watching every direction just in case the distraction didn't work.

"Where will they be?" Captain Atom asked.

"I know, but it's at the centre of the fortress. Follow me, and stick close. Metallo you stay with Green Arrow, Catwoman and Black Canary."

Batman and Captain Atom went to the station where Lex had been working on the pills, but he was shocked when he found the Kents there. "No. No. No."

"What is it? What's wrong Batman?"

"If he thinks even for a second that we came for his parents nothing will stop him. We need to go now. Contact the others before he gets here" Batman grabbed one of the pills and tried to leave.

"Wait. Bruce" Mr Kent stopped him.

"We need to go."

"I know you do, son. But you need to use the emergency exit. When Clark gets here he'll arrive there. You might run into him if you go that way. Come we'll help you" they began leading him in the opposite direction. Captain Atom contacted the others to follow them and they did.

But it was too late. Clark had already arrived, and he was pissed, his eyes were glowing red with anger as he flew down the halls after them. "Bruce!" he yelled angrily as he found them.

Captain Atom blocked him and Metallo knocked him back. "We'll hold him here. Get out of here" Metallo ordered as he and Captain Atom prepared to fight Superman to buy them time.

"Can't you just take him down with your Kryptonite?"

"No. After the fight my heart is drained, if I use it too much I'll die. It's also a lot weaker, so it won't affect him as much."

"Great. I guess we have to do this the hard way."

"Move!" Superman yelled, hitting Metallo with a blast of heat vision. "Give them back!" he demanded.

"We weren't trying to… urrk!" Superman grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"Alright, fine. I gave you a chance to do the right thing. Now I'll stop you by force" he hit Superman in the stomach, grabbed his arm and threw him. Then, while Superman was still flying through the air he hit him with a blast, preventing him from regaining balance.

*BOOOM*

Another strong blast came from Captain Atom, knocking Superman back and causing the fortress to shake.

The shaking spread to where the others were, the roof began to fall and in that chaos Ollie pushed the Kents out of the way, but as a result he was separated from the others. "Ollie!" Dinah called out to him from the other side of the rubble.

"I'm okay! I'll be fine Pretty Bird!"

"Okay! Stand back I'll-"

"No! You're scream will bring down much more than the blockage. We have to go" Batman ordered.

"I'm not leaving him behind" Dinah got ready to scream when Batman put his hand over her mouth.

"Listen! I put a tracker in your boot! Keep safe and when you get clear I'll pick you up!"

"Alright… alright!" he glanced at the floor and noticed the green pill. "Wait! Bats! Do you have the pill?!"

"No! I dropped it!"

"Figured! I can see it! I'll get out! With this pill!"

Meanwhile, the fight between Superman and Captain Atom had gone outside. Metallo was following them but he was on the ground. "You have so much power! Some many ways that you can attack me! I can blast nuclear energy out of my body!"

*KOOM*

He elbowed Superman.

*WHOOOM*

Superman was knocked into a large mass of ice, shattering it. "You sued to be the best of us!"

*KOOM*

Superman hit him back, punching him in the face. "The… the Pentagon thinks… thinks I can take you" he struggles to speak as Superman strangled him. "Do you know… why I haven't before now… I serve… I fight for my country… not myself."

Superman's eyes began to intensify. But before he could do anything.

*KOOM*

Metallo hit him with everything he had. "Sorry" he helped Captain Atom to his feet. "If we stay on the ground I can help, but I can't help you if you take this into the sky."

"I know… I know. Have you heard from the others? Are they put?"

"Atom!" Superman punched the ground, knocking Metallo off his feet and forcing Atom to block to shield himself from the shockwave. Then while they were distracted he hit Atom with another blast of heat vision.

Gaining some footing he blasted back with his own power. Consuming the heatvision and hitting Superman.

*KOOM*

*BOOM*

He hit then blasted Superman.

Superman was lying in a crater. "All this power and whenever we fight someone powerful it comes down to punching. Do you know why? Because it feels good. I was ordered to take you down, but those orders have changed. I've been told to kill you. Say goodb-"

*Shnnk*

A sword pierced his suit. "You stupid bitch" he looked at Wonder Girl. "I-I can't hold it" he struggled to contain the power, the energy leaking from his suit.

"Back off!" Wonder Girl kicked him. Then picked up Superman, helping him to his feet.

"I was ordered to take you out should the opportunity present itself. This is my last opportunity" he blasted Wonder Girl and grabbed Superman by the throat. "I'm taking you with me"

"Superman!" Wonder Girl called out after them as they flew upward. Wonder Girl tried to follow but she was much slower.

*THOOOOM*

Captain Atom detonated. The pink-red glow shone brightly as the energy he contained was released in a devastating explosion.

"Wonder Girl to league! Wonder Girl to league! Superman is down! We're at the fortress!" she flew up catching Superman. "He's injured! I need help!"

"Superman. Your going to be okay" she assured him as he opened one eye partially.

"P-Pills… stop… Bru…" he passed out before he could finish but she knew what he meant. She lay him on the ground and flew back to the Fortress where she found Green Arrow.

"Hey Wonder Girl. Long time" he waved.

She drew her sword and slashed at him. He dodged but with the second swing she cut his bow in half. "Give it back" she demanded.

"What're you talking about?"

"The pill. Now!"

The two fought, but she was stronger and faster. 'I need to get this to the bat' he thought while rolling to avoid another sword slash. He drew and arrow and took the tracker from beneath his boot. Attaching the pill and the tracker to his arrow he fired at Wonder Girl's head.

She dodged the arrow and smiled, then presumed to beat him into the ground. "Why're you smiling?" she asked.

"Cause…" he said weakly. "That arrow… it *cough* wasn't meant for you…" he smiled. He was covered in blood and he was obviously injured, when he was done talking he closed his eyes. 'Sorry pretty bird… it looks like I'm done here. I was so lucky, having you as my girl. The most beautiful girl in the world.'

…

Batman and the others were waiting in the snow. "I've got a hit on his tracker."

"Ollie!" Canary ran in the direction of the tracker, but she dropped to her knees before Batman and Catwoman could see the arrow she pulled from the ice. She began to cry and Catwoman put her hand on her shoulder.

She took the pill of the arrow and held it up to Batman. "This is it, isn't it? The tech we're after? Ollie saved the day."

"Yes. We'll wait by the ship. He might still-"

"No. He's not coming."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **…Insurgency Base**

"Hey. Their back!" Batwoman spotted the plane. "Did you get it?" she asked as they got out of the plane.

Batman said nothing and put the pill on a table. Dinah ignored them and walked passed them all. "Dinah?!" Huntress called out after her and was going to do it again, but Catwoman stopped her.

"Don't"

"Wait. Where's Ollie and Atom?"

"They… didn't make it. Neither did Metallo. He never returned to the plane and we had to leave."

Batman stayed silent. He left and went to the computer to try and analyse the pill. Alfred followed so that he could comfort him. Barbara went to Dinah to talk to her, while the others were left to mourn.

…

"NAAAAAAAGH!" Batman yelled as he tossed a table at the wall. Everyone who heard turned to look at the door to the smaller room he was in. He repeatedly hit the wall, over and over until his knuckles began to bleed and the wall was crack.

Alfred, who had left to get tea dropped the tray and ran to Bruce. Finding him with his bleeding hands and a twisted expression. "Master Bruce?" Alfred approached him slowly, taking a cloth and wrapping Bruce's hands up with it, trying to soak up the blood.

"I failed Alfred. We got the pill but at what cost? Ollie wasn't meant to be there… he wouldn't've died if I had stood firm and stopped him. And now I can't even scan the pill! I can't make more if I can't do that and the only place with the tech is the cave! The original!" he tore of his cowl and threw it at the wall. He took off the torso of his suit and the gauntlets throwing them to the ground. The pieces were battered, broken, still useable but it was only a matter of time before they were broken completely.

"I have to go there. It's the only way any of their sacrifice will mean anything." He stormed out of the room.

"Master Bruce. Going there is dangerous. Since we left the enforcers have made their bed there. They'll be waiting, and one call and they'll send someone more equipped to deal with you."

"I know that! But… I can't do it without the bat computer, one that has the capabilities that I need."

Alfred stopped. The others were all looking at them and he had finally noticed.

"Lucius, is it ready?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. It still needs some fine tuning, but it should work" he opened a new glass case and revealed a new suit. It had a green bat symbol on the chest that was glowing, the belt also had a green symbol on it with two small cylinders either side that were also glowing green. The shoulder pads were spilt into three sections and between the gaps was more green light. There was more green light coming from a line that ran down his arms and stopped at his knuckles were there was another light.

"Not that that isn't impressive, but why the new threads?" Huntress asked.

"This suit is designed to fight Superman. Kryptonite is built into the suit and the weapons. That's where all the green light comes from."

"Bruce, you can't go alone."

"I have to. I only have to distract them long enough to scan and upload the schematics to a server."

 **…Original Batcave**

Two dozen enforcers were in the Batcave. There were several officers also on the computers and there were more that were operating computers that they had brought into the cave. Batman was hanging from the roof of the cave, slowly lowering himself onto a metal bar.

He watched as they went about their jobs. They were searching through the old camera footage from the day before at one workstation, while at the bat computer they were monitoring the cameras across the city.

"Find anything yet?" one of them asked, it was a female voice. She sat down on a stool next to the guard looking at the monitors for the bat computer.

"Nah. Nothing yet. But I'll let you know if I do. I wonder what it's like to fight the Bat anyway."

"Not fun. He's an expert when it comes to hand to hand combat. We don't have nearly enough training."

Batman positioned himself above the bat computer and accessed it remotely with his gauntlet, he didn't display what he was doing on the main monitor, but he dropped the pill onto a pedestal which began scanning the pill. It was already on, so they didn't notice the machine starting to scan the pill.

He knew that it wouldn't be long before they noticed but he watched the bar slowly progress on the panel on his gauntlet. Whenever someone turned he paused the machine, so it wouldn't be noticed, and he could buy more time.

"Wait what's that?" one of the enforcers spotted the pill being scanned from the other side of the cave. Everyone turned to look what they were talking about and Batman checked the progress, it was at 70%, so he jumped down and threw several Batarangs. One after the other he took out the enforcers, but before he could beat the last one he triggered a silent alarm.

"Damn!" Batman grabbed the enforcer and threw them into a crate. Then struck them in the face, repeatedly until they passed out.

"I need to finish this" he went to the machine to check on its progress. Deactivating the screen on his wrist he brought it up on the main monitor.

"Father. I'm surprised that you're here" Robin entered holding a sword.

"Damian?" he looked a little surprised.

"What? If you're not happy fighting this son I could call Jason."

They ran at each other. Damian blocked his fist with the sword and slid under Bruce, kicking him in the back. "You're getting rusty father. What happened? Ollie's death hit a nerve" Batman gritted his teeth but didn't attack, he kept his cool knowing that he needed to buy more time.

"Tell me something. Is Dick still in a coma? I don't know where your new base is. Yet. I can't exactly visit."

"You won't find it, Damian." Batman positioned himself so that Damian's back was facing the machine.

"Oh, I will. You taught me and Jason. We'll find your new cave and when we do everyone will pay for turning their backs on us."

"You're starting to sound like a criminal, careful Damian."

Damian ignored him and threw several Batarangs, that Batman blocked easily and the two engaged each other. Batman took a red pill but without a green one Damian was stronger and faster. Batman put up a good fight, but he was eventually beaten by his son.

Batman was lying on the ground when Damian picked him up. "I am sorry, but I can't let you get in his way." Damian slammed Batman against his knee, breaking his back.

"I… win" Batman smiled through the pain. Damian was stunned, but then he realised what he was looking at. He turned and saw the machine, he turned and ran to it, but it was too late, the process was finished, and the results had been uploaded to the server.

 **…Watchtower**

Damian entered and told everyone there what happened. Cyborg, Shazam, Hal and Carol. "Do you know where Superman is?" he asked.

"On Themyscira with Hippolyta. He's been there since the fortress incident" Hal informed him.

"We need him here. If the Lanterns attack, then we'll need him."

"If the lanterns attack I call him, but until then we need to let him think" Hal said.

"Fine. But what do we do about the pill?"

"I'll try and trace the server, but we need to find a way to stop them from producing it."

"And how do we do that, Cyborg?"

"We find where ever they produce the pill and destroy it. If they can't produce them in large numbers then they can't use them as much as we do, they can't afford to waste them. You and Red Hood need to sweep Gotham, look for anywhere that can produce them. I'll give you a list of possible locations. Hal, you and Carol do the same in Coast City. One by one we should search the cities and lock down any location that should be able to produce the pills."

"That's gonna take a lot of time. We might not get to the right place before they produce them" Hal said.

"I know, but it's the best that we can do." Cyborg began to search Gotham for locations, highlighting them then repeating the process with Coast City. "These are the locations you can search first, but after that I'm not sure. You know your cities better than me."

They all agreed, but before Hal left he asked Cyborg something. "Do you know when they'll be here? At the moment we're just waiting. We can't be caught off guard."

"I have bee scanning and we confirmed they have stopped, but what for I don't know."

"Can you show me where they stopped?"

"Sure." He tapped a button on the console and the screen displayed the planet.

"No. No. No, that's not just any planet, that's Mogo. A living planet, and a green lantern, if he comes with them they'll have more power than we can handle."

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"We need to stop them before they get here. Or at least slow them down so we can think of a way to beat and Green Lantern Planet."

"A pre-emptive strike?"

"Yeah, or at least let me take Simon and Jessica and try and lead them away."

"Their aim is to get Superman, they'll know what you're trying to do."

"Then what do you think we should do?"

"We could put a team together and draw some of them away, take them out and we can go from there. If we can thin their numbers even a little it should help."

"Alright. So, I'll take Simon, Jessica, Carol and John."

"You should take this too" he handed Hal a small device.

"What is it?" Hal asked, cautiously looking at the device.

"It's a bomb. I develop it. It might be small, but the explosion will be enough to draw their attention."

"Alright."

 **…Mogo**

Ganthet and the Lanterns were all on Mogo. Ganthet, Guy, Kyle, Kilowog were all on the peak of a mountain, Guy sitting on a rock, Kilowog and Ganthet floating while Kyle stood beside his human friend.

"Why haven't we attacked yet?" Kilowog asked.

"We promised that we'd attack but we're giving them time to change their minds" Ganthet responded, shocking Guy.

"You can't be serious! We're giving them a chance to change their minds?! They won't! The more time we give them the more time they have to build their numbers! We have to take Superman into custody as soon as possible!"

"Gardner. Calm down. We know Superman. He's grieving, lets give him time to think things through and change to the way he used to be."

"I led a team to Earth I know how bad things have got. Superman has two teams fighting against him, only one has done anything yet though. If we don't take him soon it might be impossible."

"Guy, we both know the League can't beat the Corps."

"That's just it. It isn't just the Corps anymore. He has the Metal Men too and Hal doesn't have to leave so he and Carol are probably together. If she agrees with them then she can have the Star Sapphires backing them up to."

"Guy, calm down."

"No! We need to go now!"

"You said that there were two teams working against him. Is there a way to get them to work with us?"

"We could try and contact them, but they'd be scanning for us. The second we get close to Earth we'd be blocked by the strongest members of the League."

"We could-"

*KABOOM*

A massive explosion shook the planet. They moved to respond, and meteors began to fall from the sky. Hal and the others were throwing them at the planet from a nearby asteroid belt.

The initial destruction was massive and to protect them from anymore Mogo put up a barrier. The lanterns set about putting the fires out, while a few of them went to the source.

Guy and Kyle, along with Kilowog and another three Lanterns arrived. "Hal!" Guy yelled, lunging in, making a baseball bat construct and getting ready to hit Hal. But has surprised when Carol blocked the attack with a construct of her own.

"Why are you helping them?!" he demanded.

"Because I love him" she hit Guy knocking him into an asteroid and they all started to fight.

Simon and Jessica fought against the three other lanterns while Hal fought Kyle, Guy and Carol fought and John fought Kilowog.

Kilowog fought using his fists mostly. He was stronger than John and he was winning their fight. "Give it up Poozer!" Kilowog grabbed John and threw him against an asteroid. Then before he could recover he hit him with a hammer.

John made a cannon and shot him with it, buying him enough time to get to Simon and Jessica, knocking one of the lanterns out. With three against one they beat the other two before Kilowog could fly back to them.

With Simon and Jessica helping him, John was able to beat Kilowog.

Then while John joined Hal against Kyle while Simon and Jessica killed the three lanterns that they had been fighting, taking their rings so that the lanterns on Mogo wouldn't know they were dead to send back up.

Simon made a hammer while Jessica made a mace, they both charged at Guy and took turns hitting him with their weapons.

Carol flew after them, she held him still while Jessica and Simon knocked him out.

"Hal. You were the best of us. Why are you fighting against us now? Why are you fighting the Guardians? You know that Superman's wrong on this, right?"

"No. You're the only one on the wrong side Kyle" both of them made battle suits and began to fight. John created a suit with massive cannons on its arms, ready to jump in but then he was hit by a blast of green energy.

"Thought I was done Poozer?" he smiled, He created a minigun and began to fire at John. "Ganthet! We need back up! Three lanterns down!" he called into his ring.

"Hal! We need to go! Now!" John rushed to Hal, blasting Kyle's construct. The others returned as well.

As more lanterns arrived to help Hal and his team retreated, but they went on the opposite direction of Earth. The lanterns followed.

They didn't get far though before Ganthet recalled the Lanterns. "Why?!" Guy demanded to know.

"They were trying to pull our focus. It is time to attack Gardner. Prepare the others."

The giant planet starts to move. Hal and his team fly back to Earth, going at full speed to beat the crops, who were limited in speed because of Mogo.

 **…Space around Earth**

The League was waiting for the Green Lantern Corps. Superman, Hal, John, Carol, Simon, Jessica, Wonder Girl, Shazam and the Star Sapphires were in space waiting for the Green Lanterns, while Cyborg, Dr Magnus and the Metal Men waited on the Watchtower.

Gotham had Red Hood, Robin and Arsenal watching over the city with the enforcers.

Flash was in Central City, running through its streets while The Ray flew in the cities skies, both of them waiting for the Green Lanterns.

Hawkgirl and Raven were in Coast City.

Each Leaguer was waiting for the Green Lanterns to attack. All using an encrypted channel to communicate during the fight. This was a new channel that Batman couldn't hack into, meaning they couldn't be caught off guard.

Sinestro was still in his cell waiting for the attack to come, his ring on a table outside his cell while Lex Luthor watched over him. "You'll need me. When the battle begins you'll realise that" Sinestro informed Luthor.

…

The Green Lanterns arrived in full force. Mogo behind the thousands of lanterns.

"Superman! Last chance! Give up! Surrender and we don't have to hurt you!"

Superman remained silent. "We won't give in to you!" Hal yelled back. Ganthet shook his head and on his order the lanterns attacked.

Kilowog and Kyle teamed up against Superman, but the raging Kryptonian shattered their constructs. Hal fought against Guy, both trying to use constructs to fight rather than getting close.

There weren't many Star Sapphires, so they opted to stay close to one another, some of them making shields while the others blasted. Other than Carol there were six Star Sapphires, they were swarmed by lanterns, but most of the Green lanterns were weaker than the Sapphires.

Most of the strong members of the corps were going after Superman and Shazam, knowing they were the strongest there.

Meanwhile, more lanterns were attacking the enforcers in Gotham, Coast City and Central City.

Red Hood leapt over a lantern, wrapping a rope around their throat then pulling them into the street. The large alien hit the ground. Red Hood shot the lantern in the head and watched as the ring floated away.

Another lantern shot at Red Hood, but he easily dodged the attack. More lanterns attacked but with the enforcers firing at them they had to fly upward. Robin jumped off a roof grabbing one of them before they could fly away, crushing their hand.

"This is gonna take all day" Red Hood complained as he fought another Green Lantern.

"I know. Aren't there thousands of these guys?" Arsenal leapt into the street, landing on top of the car and firing several explosive arrows.

…

Superman flew toward Ganthet. "Return to Oa Guardian. Earth is mine" Superman demanded. Ganthet didn't react, instead Mogo fired at Superman and the others, the Green Lanterns dodged.

Superman landed on Earth in a crater.

Carol and Hal were fighting Guy and Kyle. Guy grabbed Carol, as they floated into the atmosphere he removed her ring, trapping it inside a sphere. "Carol!" Hal yells.

Kyle stops Hal as he tries to catch Carol and removes his lantern ring. "Sorry, Hal. You broke the rules. You have to come with us too."

Suddenly, Sinestro appears, hitting Kyle and floating triumphantly above Hal.

"Save her! Sinestro please! Save Carol!"

"No"

"Please!"

"No Jordan. Save her yourself We need you in this war."

Hal hesitates, staring at the yellow ring floating in front of him. "Don't be ridiculous. This isn't a question of morality. You need power to save her, use the ring. If you don't the woman you love will die."

Hal grabs the yellow ring and catches Carol. "Hal? What happened to you?" she asks noticing the colour of his suit.

"He has fallen" Ganthet states coldly.

"Fallen? He has found a truer path one that-"

"You were never good enough for the corps."

"We are better than the Crops! We will do what needs to be done!"

"You were both terrible mistakes"

Guy, whom was floating next to Ganthet is suddenly knocked downward by a Yellow Lantern. Carol leaps from the seat Hal had made for her and grabs her ring. As she does this more yellow lanterns arrive.

Ganthet uses his power to blast them. The only ones to survive the attack are Hal, Sinestro and Carol, shielded by the combined power of Sinestro and Hal.

They fall to the ground though and Ganthet sees them as no further threat. Carol couldn't stand and Hal could barely move himself. Sinestro was the only one of the three that could still move. "We need more power" he flies off, in the direction he knew Superman fell.

…

Superman was laying in the crater when Black Canary approached him holding a gun. "That won't work on me" he said proudly as he stood up.

*BLAM*

She ignored him and fired. He was naïve and ignored the bullet, letting it hit, but rather than being deflected like he expected the bullet sank into his chest. "AAAHHH!" he cried out as he fell over.

She sighed. "I would kill you for what you did to Ollie, but Batman. Even after everything you've done asked for mercy."

"I didn't kill Ollie" Superman struggled to say.

"If it wasn't for you he'd still be alive. You might as well have killed him."

She turned her back to him. "He still cares about you. But your reign is over. And the evil you brought to Earth is done."

As she spoke Ganthet killed over half the Sinestro Corps.

"Without you they'll fall apart. Everyone who bought into your twisted dream. Everyone that followed your twisted ideals will fall. We've captured the Flash, we've taken the Hall of Justice and soon we'll have the Watchtower."

She touched her com. "Hey Guy. We beat him. Superman is down, now get your green ass down her and get him. I don't want his evil on our planet anymore" she smiled.

"Kal-El of Krypton, you have the ability to instil great fear." She looked in horror as a yellow power ring slid onto his finger, creating a pair of tongs and pulling the bullet from his chest.

*Chhhhhzzzz*

He fired his heat vision through her stomach. He got to his feet and his suit changed, becoming yellow and red, symbolic of his new power.

She struggled in pain as she bled. He stood above her, glaring at her. "It's good this happened now. I saw the baby at his funeral. It would've been a shame if the baby died as a result of your actions."

"You… lose" she said weakly. "Contact… lenses… they saw… everything. They know the truth… you don't get to hide… behind your hero façade anymore…everyone knows what you are… now"

He flew off enraged, begin the slaughter of the Green lanterns. Even Ganthet was powerless to stop him, Superman walked through the Guardians power like it beat him into the surface of Mogo.

But whole he fought, Black Canary lay dying in the crater. "Dinah! We'll send help" Barbara told her over the coms. They knew she was too far away though, that whoever they sent wouldn't get there in time.

She began to close her eyes, Barbara and the others telling her to stay alive.

Sinestro flew over to John Stewart and stabbed him.

"Jordan!" he brings the body to Jordan.

"Is he…?"

"Yes."

"Who did this?!" Hal asked, enraged.

"It was Guy Gardner."

Without saying anything Hal flies toward Guy. "Hal don't!" Guy tries to stop him, but Hal hits guy with an anvil.

"HRAAARGH!" he continuously punches Guy, knocking him further toward the surface with every hit. "You did this! You killed John!"

"No. I didn't. Hal listen to me."

"Kill him Jordan" Sinestro encourages Hal.

"Listen. This isn't you. It's the ring. You have to fight it. Hal, you were the best of us. You still can be."

"Do it!" Sinestro yelled.

Hal gritted his teeth and tore off Guy's arm. Then dropping him. Without the rings power he couldn't fly and he fell to his death.

The result of the war was the death of almost every lantern. Ganthet managed to escape, Kyle Rayner, Arisia Rrab, Laira and Iolande were the only ones to survive. The rings of the dead flew back to Oa, but some were caught and locked away in a vault that was in their prison. The same location in which a number of lanterns were locked up.


End file.
